Interagency Cooperation
by Mochi-girl
Summary: The Fringe Unit seeks the Jeffersonian's assistance in identifying a set of human remains.
1. Don't Ask Don't Tell

None of these characters are mine, this story is for entertainment purposes, I am not responsible for parents who do not monitor their children's internet use.

* * *

_**Chapter One: Don't Ask / Don't Tell**_

_"Agent Booth, this is Phillip Broyles."_

He had been prepped for the call, the directive came down from the top and full cooperation was expected. This was considered a national security matter and it was up to Booth to make sure everything ran smoothly. "Agent Broyles, I was expecting your call. I understand you're looking for assistance in identifying a set of human remains, and finding cause of death."

"That's correct, I'm the SAC overseeing a multi-agency task force. You'll be my contact with the Jeffersonian, correct?"

"Yeah, I'll be the liaison between your people and the Medico Legal Lab, I'm partnered with their Forensic Anthropologist. If you need to identify a set of remains, these people are your best resource."

"So I've been told. Your assistance and cooperation is appreciated."

"What's the nature of this investigation? The majority of our cases are homicide, is this terrorist related?"

Broyles hesitated for just a moment, keeping information from fellow agents was something he wasn't fond of but had become quite adept at. "Since 9/11 you've seen the compilation and cooperation of inter-governmental agencies? This is one of those, our focus is identifying, investigating and solving science-related crimes. Our work is highly confidential, the less your people know, the better off they are."

This 'need to know bases' rubbed Booth the wrong way. "Agent Broyles, I've worked with these scientists for five years and they can seem an odd bunch at times, but one thing I've learned, to find the truth they need to ask a lot of questions. They have a right to know what their dealing with. If you think you can drop in and take the place over, it ain't gonna happen."

He could almost hear Broyles smirk. "I too, have first hand knowledge of odd scientists." The irony of the statement didn't escape Broyles, his first hand encounters with Walter Bishop was evidence of this. "We are only looking for an ID and cause of death, the circumstances around it are being handled by us. You should know, if the Jeffersonian can't comply with our protocol, I'll make the request to go into the private sector." He had considered taking the remains to Massive Dynamic, but the conflict of interest brought up too many questions and would raise to many red flags.

Booth chose to give Broyles the benefit of the doubt and ignored the veiled threat. "Okay, I'll deal with them, who all is coming and what can we expect?"

"Beside myself, Special Agent Olivia Dunham, her assistant, Agent Astrid Farnsworth, Dr. Walter Bishop and his son Peter Bishop. The Bishops are consultants to my task force and to be treated with the utmost courtesy. The body, or what's left of it will accompany us. I have meetings to attend and will be in and out, Agent Dunham will stay on-site to answer your questions."

"All right, I'll see you -"

"This afternoon, Agent Booth." Broyles had already gathered his team and arranged for the flight.

"Right." Booth shut his cell phone and stared at it, taking a moment to digest the call. He'd heard of the the team from Boston and all of it was pretty bizarre, not knowing what to expect was unsettling. He'd have to contact the Squints at the Jeffersonian and prepare them, for what he was not sure.

* * *

"Peter, will they be serving peanuts in the little packets and cocktails out of those little bottles? It's been a while since I've had the pleasure." Walter's current mode was childlike and harmless as he chattered on. He had spent the last five minutes latching and unlatching his seat belt obsessively.

Peter smirked at his father, patiently. "No Walter, just try and relax, this isn't a commercial flight, we're on a government plane."

"Not someplace you ever imagined, especially under these circumstances." Olivia remarked, her voice was soft, almost musical, a stark contrast to her strong personality.

"I'm pretty sure you guys are better to work with than the private contractors in Kabul, but it's true, this wasn't what I imagined." He chuckled to himself. "By the way, thanks for letting Walter and I tag along, he's excited to take a field trip to the Jeffersonian."

Broyles looked up from the file he had been studying and acknowledged Peter with a nod. He had agreed to let the Bishops accompany them to D.C., but only after Olivia had worked her way with words and reasons.

At the sound of his name, Walter perked up. "The last time I was there, the portrait gallery was just putting the finishing touches on President George H.W. Bush. It was a dismal time, the administration did not look kindly on scientific research, however, I do remember they served delicious cream puffs in their cafeteria." The look in Walters eyes wandered as he tried to follow his own train of thought.

Olivia smiled at Walter, then turned toward Astrid. "I understand you know someone with the Forensics Division?"

"Yes, Clark Edison, he's a PhD candidate in forensic anthropology. We met in high school and went to college together. I haven't had much contact with him since I joined the Bureau and moved to Boston. I am looking forward to seeing him again, at one time, he was an important person in my life."

The look on Olivia's face was thoughtful. The Junior Agent had proven herself to be a huge asset, she had developed a rapport with Walter, which was no easy feat. "I am sure you'll have a chance to catch up. Knowing someone there might be helpful, maybe you can help them feel less threatened by our presence. There's an FBI Agent who works with them, Seeley Booth? Do you know him?"

Astrid shook her head. "Only by reputation. I know he and his consultant have an amazing success rate with the major crimes unit."

"You mean one that rivals our own?" Olivia shrugged, then smiled. "Sorry, I don't know when I became such a cynic."

Peter observed the two women as they talked, he found they were both remarkable in their own way. Astrid, petite with her caramel colored complexion and froth of dark curly hair, was smart and witty, two attributes he valued. She had taken Walter on without resistance and hardly complained when he had mistreated her in return.

On the other hand, Olivia was blond, fair and although small in stature, she could be large in presence when necessary. He knew she was still reeling from her past relationship with John Scott, a rogue FBI agent, and she had thrown up a barrier in an effort to insulate herself from the pain of his betrayal. Peter discovered early on, she had an inner strength and analytical mind and would do whatever necessary to protect her fellow team members. Olivia was selfless and courageous but also had an aura of vulnerability which showed a more humane and compassionate side of her. The women in his life had never been like Olivia and he found himself inexplicably drawn to her. He knew timing was everything, and he would patiently wait for the right moment or opportunity, to make his attraction to her apparent.

Olivia caught Peter looking at her and it made her pleasantly uncomfortable. In the beginning she hadn't thought of Peter beyond the means to gain contact with Walter, whose brilliant but chaotic mind, held the key to saving John's life. After a while, she found him to be exceptionally skillful and his sarcasm entertaining. But now, she knew he was to be respected, a trusted ally and a caring friend, who was also bad-boyishly handsome.

Broyles had been quiet and subdued up until now. "I want to make it clear, Agent Booth and the team at the Jeffersonian will be asking a lot of questions, it's important your answers don't lead to more questions." He glared at group, Astrid in particular.

"Sir, are you suggesting we stick to small talk?" Astrid was quite matter of fact.

"I could expound on airborne pathogens and how they have mutated over the last century, it makes for a neutral topic." Walter expressed earnestly.

"Perhaps we could discuss the weather, share recipes or have Walter talk about his acid trips." Peter interjected.

Olivia just stifled her laughter.

* * *

"It's coming from the top. We cooperate, and don't ask 'cause they won't tell."

"Booth, that hardly seems an effective way to gain or share information." Brennan arms were crossed, her brow furrowed.

"What exactly are we getting involved with and why the secrecy and attitude? This is another government cover up." Hodgins eyes practically bugged out of his head.

"In this case, I agree with Hodgins. The refusal to tell us what this case is about is a sign they have something to hide." Brennan shared a look with Hodgins.

Cam frowned at them reproachfully "People, we are professionals, if it's a matter of national security, than we'll deal with it. They have their job to do, we have ours." It was times like these that she was less than thrilled at being Head of Forensics.

Angela looked at her colleagues with distaste. "Hello, my name is Angela, we aren't allowed to discuss anything - don't you think that's a little alienating?"

"It is what it is. I don't make the rules here." Booth didn't try to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Dr. Saroyan, Agent Booth, I should inform you, I am acquainted with one of the agents, Astrid Farnsworth." Clark's discomfort was clearly visible.

The group looked surprised. "Is this an old friend?" Cam asked.

"We have known each other since before our college days." He despised having all eyes on him. "We parted ways when I went off to graduate school."

"Thank you, Mr. Edison, for being so forthcoming." Cam looked at the intern with kindness.

"I'd still like to know what they're trying to hide." Hodgins scowled.

Booth walked away from them, waving his hand in dismissal. "They'll be here in a couple of hours, it's enough time for you to get your game face on."

Brennan looked puzzled. "Game face?"

* * *

"Agent Booth, Phillip Broyles, as I said, we appreciate your cooperation." He led Olivia, the Bishops and Astrid into the lab.

Olivia, Astrid and Peter looked impressed by the state of the art facility and Walter looked enchanted. Only Broyles looked unaffected by his surroundings, having seen the laboratories and research facilities at Massive Dynamic, his impressions were tempered.

Booth acknowledged Broyles with a handshake "Let me introduce you to Dr. Camille Saroyan, Head of Forensics."

Broyles shook Cam's hand. "We appreciate your help." If he had been unmoved about the lab, he was not about Camille Saroyan, he thought her stunning.

Cam felt a spark when she shook Broyles hand, she was intrigued by his tall lean frame and angular face. "We hope to provide you with answers."

Clark did a double take when he saw Astrid, she was more beautiful than he had remembered. He felt unsure about the situation, their days at Haverford seemed a long time ago. "Astrid, it's good to see you."

Astrid greeted him with a warm smile and a tentative embrace. "Clark, you never call, you never write" she teased.

Broyles shot Astrid a stern look. "This is Special Agent Olivia Dunham, she'll fill you in on details." He nodded toward the Bishops "Dr. Walter Bishop, his scientific research has been extremely helpful to our unit. Peter Bishop...

"Walter's guardian." Peter broke in, wanting to make it clear what role he played. He gave the Jeffersonian team a clear signal... you mess with Walter, you mess with me.

Broyles did not look happy. "... and Agent Astrid Farnsworth, Dunham's assistant. Dr. Saroyan, may I have a word with you?"

"Certainly. Agent Booth, would you mind making introductions." Cam nodded to the others and Broyles followed her into her office.

"You ever see him look at anyone like that before?" Peter whispered to Olivia.

"Never."

Booth took a breath, the interactions in the lab did not go unnoticed, his observational skills were not to be underestimated.

"This here is Dr. Jack Hodgins, bug and dirt expert; Angela Montenegro, forensic artist and our I.T. go to girl; Clark Edison, intern, and Dr. Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist." The squints minus Brennan all nodded.

Brennan looked at Booth, silently scolding him. "Dr. Hodgins has PhD's in entomology, botany and geology. Angela is a gifted artist and programmer and our computer expert, who happens to be a woman, Mr. Edison is a PhD candidate in my chosen field, forensic anthropology, and I consult with the FBI and assist Agent Booth."

"Thanks for making me look so good" Booth said out of the corner of his mouth.

"You should have more respect for your colleagues" Brennan muttered back.

"I respect you squints..."

"Dr. Bishop, would you like to see our lab?" Angela called out interrupting them.

"Oh yes, my dear. Thank you! Aster, Peter, Agent Dunham would you like to come too?" Walter looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Walter, we need to speak to Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan first." Olivia said gently.

"Don't worry, we won't try and squeeze any government secrets out of him" Hodgins quipped.

Booth cringed, Brennan looked critical, Olivia looked concerned and Peter laughed.

"Maybe I should go along with them." Astrid looked at Clark and they followed Angela, Walter and Hodgins to inspect the Mass Spectrometer.


	2. Random Conversations

_**Chapter Two: Random Conversations**_

"Please have a seat." Cam motioned for Broyles to take a chair. "What can I do for you?"

"Dr. Saroyon, the unit I oversee is tasked with cases that cannot be resolved by conventional means. Because of their unique nature, they are considered a national security risk, and I must ask you, to have faith, blind faith, that what my people and I are doing is for the greater good of our country. I presume, this will not be a problem." His words were clipped, his dark eyes bore into her.

Cam visibly bristled at his tone, she refused to be push around. "Agent Broyles, since you and I have just met, and we have yet to examine the remains or come to any conclusions, I can assure you, I will believe your quest for the greater good is sincere." She crossed her arms in front of her and held herself rigidly. "However, if our findings, or the actions of you or your people prove otherwise, than I can also assure you, any faith I may have, blind or not, will be challenged, there will be many questions and I'm not afraid to ask them."

"Very well said, please accept my apology, it was not my intent to offend you." Broyles admired her grit and knew she would not be intimidated.

She was pleased by his show of respect "Apology accepted." Cam relaxed enough to reward him with a smile.

"There is another matter I want to discuss." Broyles leaned forward in his chair. "Dr. Bishop spent the last seventeen years in a mental facility after being deemed incompetent to stand trial for the death of his lab assistant. He has worked for our government on top secret projects and carries a vast amount of classified information, much of which he developed himself. He is a genius, however, by all accounts, unstable and there are lapses of judgment. You should believe nothing he says unless Agent Dunham confirms it."

Cam raised her eyebrows "Go on."

Broyles paused, not breaking their eye contact. "His son, Peter, isn't government-issue, he has no background in military or law enforcement and has a checkered past. He also has an extraordinary I.Q. and has stood by his father and our work. He has assisted Agent Dunham in ways that would put a seasoned law enforcement officer to shame. I would not be working with the Bishops if I did not have faith, that they share our endeavor for the greater good."

Cam raised her eyebrows and nodded. "So what your saying is, Dr. Bishop isn't playing with a full deck, because being locked up in a mental institution for causing a death will do that to you. He is responsible for knowing things that no one should know and is delusional when he tells you what he knows. His son doesn't necessarily play by the rules, is a step away from being a criminal, but has stepped up to the plate and shown he's a good son and has proved himself an asset to your unit. Does that about sum it up?"

Broyles chuckled, a rare occurrence for him, but he liked her wit and verve. "Dr. Saroyan, you can write one of my reports any day. I want you to understand, if we appear to be withholding information, we have our reasons." He rose to leave. "We won't unnecessarily take up your time or that of your colleagues."

The mystery surrounding this man intrigued Cam, and she stood to follow him out of her office. "Agent Broyles, after you've concluded your meetings, would you like to go have a drink with me?" She wondered where she got the balls to be so forward.

Broyles stared at her, she thought he would refuse until the hard expression on his face softened. "If time permits, I'd enjoy that. I'll let you know my whereabouts." With that, he walked out of her office.

Cam smiled to herself. For once, she felt the form fitting dress and stacked heels she wore, were appropriate attire for the workplace.

* * *

"Please, my dear, call me Walter." His fingers twitched as he held them against his chest. He bent over to study the lens on the machinery. "This is fascinating, I remember, back in the day, what a revolution the hockey puck shaped confection called a ding dong caused when it came out on the market."

Angela and Hodgins grinned at each other, this was going to be good.

* * *

"Don't let him fool you. He's a genius, harmless and dangerous at the same time." Astrid and Clark fell back, allowing Angela and Hodgins to play show and tell with Walter.

"You like what you're doing? You like Boston?" Clark wondered why he hadn't tried harder to keep in touch with her.

Astrid's face lit up. "I love what I'm doing, although sometimes the intensity of it scares me. Agent Dunham is amazing to work with. I was doing background checks for Homeland Security when they plucked me out of the bull pen and offered me this assignment. What about you?" She thought he had changed, the impish look he had carried around was gone, he had matured.

"I finished my PhD in Bioengineering and decided to pursue a second doctorate in this field. It's a little daunting but I'm doing my best to live in the moment. Dr. Brennan is the foremost authority in her field, I'm making the most of this. Are you going to fill me on all the secrecy? Booth told us not to ask any unnecessary questions."

"I was also warned not to say too much, but that's not a problem because I know very little about the circumstances surrounding this case. I can tell you, not a day goes by where I don't have a million questions myself, and if I get one straight answer, I feel pretty satisfied."

"We haven't done too badly for a couple of kids from Lancaster. Sometimes I think how it could have gone down and I have to remind myself to thank my lucky stars." Clark's gratitude was authentic.

"You created your luck through hard work. I'm really proud of you, you've made something of yourself, and I know your Gramps would have been proud of you too."

Clark felt the unfamiliar stirrings of emotions. "Astrid, I'm glad to see you again.

She studied his face "Me too." Her smile took his breath away.

* * *

"Agent Dunham, I never got a straight answer out of Broyles. What are we dealing with?" Booth had been trying to size her up, she looked the part with her conservative clothing and her hair pulled back. At first glance she looked too diminutive to be FBI, but on second glance he could clearly see she was not. "These scientists are the best in their field, they'll hammer away with questions until they find answers."

Olivia had already formed her opinion about Booth, she knew he was the kind of FBI agent who would work tirelessly on a case and put his life on the line for it. "Your team can ask as many questions as they please, although the answers will depend on the questions. You know anything about our unit?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "The cases we work on have one thing in common, they can't be explained in a common or typical manner, they teeter on the edge of science and terrorism, and they are all considered a threat to national security."

Booth smirked. "The really weird stuff, oh yeah, I've heard about it." He checked himself, realizing he sounded dismissive. "Look, I'm not trying to sound condescending. Before I started working with Bones, I hadn't a clue about how science would help solve a case. Sure, I knew about forensics, but these people here are remarkable. Bones can find the cause of death in a pile of skeletal remains and build a case around it like you wouldn't believe."

"No offense taken, once you've seen the remains, you'll understand why we're here. We are also looking for answers." She looked at him curiously "Bones?"

Booth looked a little embarrassed. "It's just a nickname for Dr. Brennan, you know, we've worked together for a while now." Sometimes he felt like the whole world knew something that he didn't.

Olivia acknowledged him with a smile, she knew there was something between them and the possibility of a relationship peaked her curiosity. Her own experience with John Scott had been devastating, he said he loved her, but now she doubted him and her own feelings.

"I understand. It's a partner thing." She had a subtle and soothing way of expressing herself.

Booth looked at Dunham and realized, she did understand, it was a partner thing.

* * *

"So Walter, what kind of research have you been working on?" Hodgins blatantly asked the visiting scientist.

"A teleportation device that can deconstruct and reassemble matter on a molecular level." Walter replied innocently. "Do you by any chance have some chocolate?"

"Walter! You know we're not supposed to share information." Astrid sounded as though she were scolding a child for lying, or at least she hoped she did.

"Anglea caught Hodgins eye, "Beam me up Scottie" she murmured to him.

* * *

Brennan stood over the sealed container holding the remains from Boston. "To answer your question, it's true, I consider myself very fortunate to work at the Jeffersonian with a group of colleagues who are as equally and uniquely qualified as I am."

"There's no need to hold back, tell me how you really feel." Peter replied in a friendly but sarcastic manner.

"I just did." She looked at him perplexed with his attitude.

He prided himself on reading people and immediately recognized the look on the forensic anthropologist's face. "I apologize, I have a bad habit of being flippant, but it's not to be taken as a personal offense in anyway."

She heard sincerity in his voice and saw it in his expression. "None taken, Booth tells me I need to learn to recognize sarcasm."

"Dr. Brennan, you're the first FBI consultant I've met since I was designated one myself. I've worked with Agent Dunham for over a year. It's an interesting role, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes it is, I've been partnered with Agent Booth for five years. It hasn't always been easy, but we have a very high success rate in resolving homicide cases. You work with Homeland Security? In what capacity?" Brennan took another look at the man in front of her. He was tall with brown hair and looked to be in his early thirties. He had an almost dangerous appearance about him, but she had seen him stand up for his father and it painted a different picture than his rakish good looks did.

"It's not complicated, but it's hard to explain. I was recruited because of my father." He nodded toward Walter who was looking at the lab equipment like it was something good to eat. "He has some first hand knowledge on government projects that have recently become relevant."

Brennan frowned at him. "Don't tell Dr. Hodgins, he is quite obsessed with conspiracy theories and government cover ups."

He has no idea, Peter thought to himself. "There's one in every crowd. As I said, it's hard to explain, or I should say it's hard to explain without sounding like a bad science fiction show."

"Mr. Bishop" Brennan began.

"Peter, please."

"Peter, I think it's commendable that you've taken the time to care for your father."

"To be honest, we were estranged for many years and I've only recently felt any connection to him." He chuckled as he looked over at Walter and the forensic artist, who was clearly amused at what he said. "You might think that strange."

"No, I was also estranged from my parents for almost fifteen years. It's a long story, my mother died, my father found himself hiding from the law, and was eventually incarcerated for a murder charge, but was aquitted."

"Really? Walter spent the last seventeen years in a mental institution for causing an explosion that killed his lab assistant."

Brennan looked and felt surprised that she and this stranger were sharing so much personal information. "That is interesting, we have had serious accidents here as well."

Peter laughed quietly. "Yeah, too bad you can't choose your parents, or their professions."

* * *

"Walter did you enjoy the tour of the lab?" The team had assembled to unpack and view the remains, Astrid had volunteered to take Walter to the Jeffersonian cafeteria in search of treat.

"Indeed! I especially like the young woman who showed us the three dimensional computer models. She reminds me of a woman Belly and I experimented on... we were both greatly relieved to find there was no evidence of permanent nerve damage." Walter's far away look turned to excitement. "I would love a chocolate dipped ice cream cone."

Astrid looked slightly nauseous and sighed. "Yes, Walter, that sounds just great."

* * *

Peter and Olivia stood next to each other on the observation platform above the laboratory, they rested their elbows on the railing and watched as the Jeffersonian team studied the remains.

Peter turned his attention toward Olivia. "Do you think they'll be able to I.D. the victim?"

"I'm told they are the best. I know Broyles considered taking the body to Massive Dynamic, but knew there was a direct conflict of interest. I'm surprised at how calm they are, I would have expected more of a reaction out of them after seeing what state the remains are in."

"They are an unusual team, Dr. Saroyan in her designer clothes, Hodgins, a paranoid conspiracy buff, Angela seems a little too ethereal to be working with empirical science, and Clark, wow, he and Astrid looked intense."

Olivia walked toward the coffee service and poured herself a cup. "I know, she said it was a meaningful relationship. What do you think about Dr. Brennan? You seemed to hit it off with her."

Had he really heard a slight edge to her voice? "She is almost as brilliant as I am." He smiled and his eyes twinkled. "In the few minutes we spoke, I discovered we have a lot in common, including daddy issues."

"It's irrelevant, but I think she and Booth have something going on." She nodded her head toward her fellow FBI agent who leaned back against one of the work stations while the scientists hovered over the remains.

"According to Temperance, they've worked together for five years and almost always get their man. I'm sure they've developed some sort of bond. What about you and Agent Booth? He was circling around you like in one of those nature shows."

Olivia looked a little puzzled by the comment. "I'm on his turf and he wanted to make sure I understood that. He cares about his people."

"Do you care about your people?" Peter asked nonchalantly.

"Of course I do." As restrained as it was, she recognized the innuendo.


	3. Unusual Remains

**_Chapter Three: Unusual Remains_**

"When the M.E. and forensics team were stumped, they called Broyles in, and he in turn, called us. Dental records, DNA samples and fingerprints weren't found in any data base, so no I.D. The report indicates the victim was found in a dumpster behind a strip mall. The lack of blood on sight determined the body had been moved." Booth talked as he flipped through the FBI file. The team bent over the remains studying the unusual sight intently, Cam and Brennan on one side, Clark, Hodgins and Angela on the other.

"Male, mid-thirties to early-forties, Caucasian... this is a homicide. No natural occurrence or accident could make this cut, it's too precise, but I am unaware of any surgical instrument that is capable of doing this." Brennan gently prodded at the remains.

"It looks as though it could have been done with a laser of some sort, but what kind of laser can cut a body through the flesh and bone like this?" Clark magnified the edge of the body and the image came up on the monitor above the autopsy table.

Cam stood up and studied the image. "This injury caused way too much blood loss, there's no way to determine if it was done post mortem without running some tests. Dr. Brennan, I'll turn him over to you after I've taken samples from the internal organs for tox screens. Hodgins can have the rest." She narrowed her eyes as she stared at the remains "What on earth could do this?"

"I'll do some research and see if anything similar to this has been reported." Angela made a note on her clipboard.

"I'll check out the victim's clothing and see if we can determine dirt from dumpster. These little guys may be able to help us locate where he's been." He picked out three tiny beetles and placed them in a petri dish. Hodgins raised his eyebrows when he saw the lone shoe in the evidence box. "Whoa, baby, this is a gold mine." He picked up his prize with one gloved hand, and with the bugs in the other, he walked toward his work area.

"Clark, I want you to completely x-ray the bones before cleaning them." Brennan looked at Angela, "As soon as the skull is ready and the tissue markers are in place..."

"I'm on it… this shouldn't take long, half a skull, half a face. Is anyone else as weirded out as I am?" Angela shuddered as she headed back to her office.

Clark left to retrieve the equipment mumbling to himself. "I've seen some messed up shit before, but this is really messed up."

With her arms crossed in front of her, Brennan turned to her partner. "Booth, I've never seen anything like this, the condition of these remains, it's seemingly impossible." She looked visibly disturbed.

"Bones, they want the who and the what, the other answers you're looking for... we may never get them." He stood with his hands on his hips and he tilted his head up. Brennan followed his gaze toward the observation platform where Olivia and Peter stood looking down at them.

* * *

"There's nothing on the internet or in any data bases I have access to, you think Booth can crack into the NSA or DOJ and find anything?" Angela had spent hours searching for leads, while the rest of the team worked on the remains.

Brennan shook her head. "He called me from his office, he's been denied access to any information."

Angela stretched her arms up and around and rolled her shoulders forward. "The hits I did get were mostly from sci-fi nuts, nothing that came close to being legitimate. I'm going to talk to Agent Farnsworth, see if she'll let loose some information. Olivia is pretty tight lipped."

"Olivia? You're on first name bases with her?" Brennan furrowed her brow.

Angela gave her a maternal look. "She's keeping it close, but I had a good conversation with her, I don't think I'm wrong when I say she's got a lot of integrity."

"Booth spent a lot of time with her… he seems to think highly of her as well." Brennan pressed her lips together.

Angela scoffed at her. "Uh, you know, I saw you spend a lot of time with Peter. Don't think Booth didn't notice that too."

Brennan felt her cheeks turn pink. "I don't know what that means."

"Yeah you do. Look Sweetie, to quote Erica Jong, jealousy is all the fun you think they had." Angela smirked.

* * *

"Agent Dunham, you think it's wise to let Dr. Bishop go?" It was late in the day and Broyles had her on the phone. "Confidentiality is paramount to our investigations." As usual, he was all business.

"Sir, in all honesty, Dr. Hodgins and Ms. Montenegro think Walter and his stories to be quite amusing, they don't take him seriously. It's only for a few hours and sequestering Dr. Bishop brings up more questions."

"What about Agent Farnsworth and this Dr. Edison?"

"Without a doubt, Agent Farnsworth can be trusted." Olivia could hear Broyles thinking.

He hesitated for a moment. "All right, I'll trust your judgment, but Dr. Bishop is your responsibility." If you need me, call.

"Yes Sir, I will."

Olivia ended the call and looked up at Peter. "You don't think we need to worry about Walter, do you?"

"Liv, their not going to mess around with Walter, I talked to Hodgins and Angela, they get it. Besides, what scientist is going to believe his ramblings? Let him have an evening out without a babysitter. Astrid too, cut her free for the night." He looked at her intently knowing she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. He wanted to relieve her of the burden, if only for tonight.

"You're right. Even if they were to let any information slip, we're all on the same side." Peter's close proximity made Olivia feel warm inside, she thought it interesting how malleable feelings are, her feelings in particular. "I'll let Astrid know she can turn Walter over to them, and have the evening off and we'll pick him up later."

"Good call." He gave her the youthful grin she found so endearing. "I must be getting used to this gig, I'm actually hungry, how about you?"

Olivia nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I am, but Agent Booth asked if we wanted to join him and Dr. Brennan for a beer."

Peter shrugged, hiding his disappointment, he'd hoped for a few hours alone with her. "Why not, I have nothing to hide."

Olivia chuckled and thought to herself, yes you do.

* * *

The streets were wet and shiny from the light rain, a promising sign that spring was coming. They left the Jeffersonian in search of food and a quiet place to talk. "Your colleagues will take good care of Walter, won't they?"

Clark laughed "I wouldn't worry... too much. His son and Agent Dunham seemed okay with it. What do you think could happen?"

"Nothing, I suppose. I've grown fond of Walter, underneath the creepy stories, creepier experiments and food obsessions, he's quite human and he loves his son so very much." Astrid sighed and look wistful.

"Family is important. I miss my sister and her kids." Clark looked inside his own head, visualizing his niece and two nephews and their mischievous grins.

They ambled down the sidewalk, the damp air caused Astrid's hair to curl tighter and she pulled her coat around her for warmth. Clark couldn't help but steal glances at her, and after being caught for the third time, he chuckled. "I'm not too slick am I? Still working on my social skills."

Astrid beamed at him, pleased at the attention. "Your colleagues are an interesting bunch, do you spend time with them out of the lab? They seem friendly." She thought about the friendships she was developing with Olivia, Peter and even Walter.

"He shook his head, I think it inappropriate and distracting. The last thing I need or want is to be judged by how my private life is run."

"Still trying to prove yourself? You should learn to relax more. No ones going to catch us in the undergraduate library with our pants down." Astrid giggled, remembering and enjoying Clark's obvious discomfort.

Clark felt his face get hot. "I have a few friends I hang out with, guys to drink with, and a couple who take pity on me and invite me over for home cooking." His tone was defensive.

"It takes a trained eye, but brother, you are blushing" Astrid teased.

He remembered what she remembered and abruptly changed the subject. "You still like Mexican? This is a great Oaxacan restaurant." He steered her toward the door.

She nodded in agreement and they walked in, taking in the aroma of chili peppers and finding a table next to a window that wept from the condensation caused by the warm steamy air.

Clark signaled for two bottles of beer. "So what about you? You got a boyfriend?"

She rolled her eyes. "I think it's a prerequisite of the FBI that field Agents only have dysfunctional relationships."

He chuckled at the remark. "I see that with Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. They definitely have a strange relationship."

Astrid leaned closer to him from across the table. "Are they..."

"... stop, right there." He looked a little torn, as if he knew he shouldn't continue, but went ahead anyway. "All I know is they spend all their time together, argue like a couple, and they would do anything for one another, but if your asking me if they, you know... I have no idea."

She laughed. "For someone who doesn't want to be inappropriate or distracted, you sure know a lot."

"I know my boundaries, but that don't mean I don't pay attention." Clark took a big drink from his beer.

"What about Dr. Saroyan? She's really beautiful, obviously smart and accomplished. I saw the look on Agent Broyles face when he shook hands with her, it was major attraction." Astrid tried her best not to sound too gossipy.

Clark relaxed, his trust in Astrid had returned, or maybe it never left. "Dr. Saroyan spends more than her fair share of time at the Jeffersonian, she has the burden of heading the department, plus she became guardian to a teenager, a girl named Michelle. Behind those do me shoes, lies a dedicated doctor, mother and administrator."

Astrid smirked. "And Dr. Hodgins and Angela?"

"Hodgins is a brilliant scientist, but he just can't get beyond the paranoia that comes from reading too many left wing conspiracy blogs. He's all low key about it, but he's a multi-millionaire, part of some rich-ass family. Angela is truly gifted and sweet, but up until her current self imposed vow of celibacy, she was the biggest horn-dog I've encountered since Lil' Mikey Peterson in High School, and if that don't beat all, she swings both ways."

Astrid raised her eyebrows in jest, and they both broke out in laughter. He reached over the table and took her hand, and she wound her fingers around his.

* * *

Walter looked over the menu at the Royal Diner as if it were a treasure map. "Let's see here, I do like organ meats, liver and onions it is!" His exclamation caused both Hodgins and Angela to grin.

"So Walter, tell me more about those early days. It sounds like a really crazy time." Hodgins did his best not to sound as though he were baiting the squirrely scientist.

"Lysergic acid diethylamide was the bases for much of our work. We often thought we could finance our research by selling it, there was quite a demand, but it was considered an illegal substance and we thought it best not to test the waters in case we were to drown. I'd love to try that Lemon Meringue Pie." His eyes darted toward the display case.

"Not a problem. So did you use it yourself, in your research?" Angela asked innocently.

"Oh yes, we were searching for a portal, one that could lead us to an alternate universe. The drug helped us break down the barriers that prevented us from seeing it." Walter rearranged the flatware on the table. "Would it be all right to have coffee with my pie?"

Hodgins and Angela nodded their heads at him.

* * *

"Agent Booth" Olivia greeted him with a smile.

"Glad you could make it." He acknowledge her by standing, and then shook Peter's hand.

"Where's Temperance?" Peter asked and was surprised at the look both Booth and Olivia gave him.

"She's coming, wanted to check on something first." They perched themselves on tall chairs around a table in the bar. "These remains you brought in, they've caused quite a commotion in the lab."

Olivia nodded. "Identifying the victim will help us know what we're dealing with, we'll treat the case differently if it is a random crime or if we can determine a connection to an open investigation."

"You have reason to believe this could be related to another case? Wow, that is really disturbing." Booth looked uncomfortable at the prospect.

Olivia's phone vibrated in her pocket and she reached for it. "It's Rachel, my sister" She gave Peter a knowing look. "Excuse me." She answered it as she walked out of the bar.

The waitress came by and set two more bottles of beer on the table. Peter dropped a couple of bills on her tray. "Keep it." He gave her a charismatic smile and the young woman looked at him and thanked him, licking her lips in the process.

Oh yeah, I got his number Booth thought to himself. "So how long you been working with Agent Dunham?"

Peter knew he was being scrutinized. "A little over a year, a very interesting year. And you? How long have you been working with Temperance?" He saw an annoyed glint in Booth's eyes, and knew Olivia was right, there was something going on between the FBI Agent and his forensic anthropologist.

"Bones and I have worked over 30 cases in the last five years. Our success rate is one of the highest in the Bureau. The Medico-Legal Lab at the Jeffersonian gets the credit, I'm the sidekick with the gun." Booth was pretty good at bragging and belittling himself in the same sentence.

"You let Temperance carry a gun? I need you to talk to Olivia about that. She seems to think it's dangerous." He chuckled. "You let her drive too?"

Booth laughed out loud. "Bones had to earn the right to carry a gun and as far as driving, it's a reward for good behavior, and if she's really good, I let her turn on the siren."

Peter grinned at the remark. "Bones... did you come up with that?" He took a long drink from his beer.

"Yeah, I did." Booth didn't elaborate and Peter didn't push him.

"So what exactly do you do?" Booth looked him in the eye. "You and your father, you work on experiments?"

"Not exactly, he was involved in some government projects before he was institutionalized. Olivia located him because she thought he could help save a colleague's life. I agreed to be his legal guardian because of his mental health issues. So he contributes tid bits of information that may or may not be relevant, and I make sure he doesn't wander off. He's more a danger to himself then others." It was a half truth, or maybe a half lie.

Booth nodded, half believing or maybe half doubting his explanation. "So before this, what did you do?"

Peter shrugged. "Odd jobs, fraud, gambling... nothing anyone approves of."

Booth nodded in resignation. "Gambling, huh? That's a brutal way to live."

"That it is. Sounds like you know what I'm talking about." Peter was surprised to see something of himself in the FBI Agent.

Booth grimaced. "Let me tell ya...."

* * *

Outside of the Founding Fathers, Olivia stood on the sidewalk while Rachel finished ranting about her soon to be ex-husband. She was truly sympathetic, but was totally relieved to see Brennan walk up.

"Rachel, it's going to be okay? Call me again. I love you." She hung up the phone and looked at Dr. Brennan a little sheepishly. "My sister, she likes to talk."

Brennan smiled. "That's nice you have a sister, my brother and I talk, but I'm sure the conversation would be different if he were a sister."

"We are close but very different." Olivia appreciated the effort she was making to be friendly.

"Agent Dunham, is Booth inside?" She felt awkward and hated to admit that female FBI Agents made her feel uneasy, almost threatened.

"He and Peter are inside, waiting for you. Um, I mean waiting for you to join them... us." Olivia mentally shook her head at being tongue tied. "Shall we?" She motioned toward the door and they made their way inside.

The Happy Hour crowd had dissipated and the restaurant wasn't crowded. Brennan abruptly stopped and Olivia almost ran in to her. She looked out into the dining room where Brennan looked. They both had a clear view of Dr. Camille Saroyan and Agent Phillip Broyles, sharing a large bottle of wine with their dinner.

Olivia looked almost as shocked as Brennan.


	4. Happy Hour

_**Chapter Four: Happy Hour**_

Broyles tipped the bottle and emptied the last bit of Cabernet into Cam's glass. "It's not bad for domestic."

"Hmm, that is good, thank you Phillip." The rich red wine fed her imagination and the attentive company fed her ego. This was a good idea, she thought to herself.

He called, as he said he would, and they agreed to meet for a drink at the Founding Fathers. The bar was crowded and noisy and she welcomed his suggestion to get a table. At first their conversation was polite and reserved, it took a glass of wine over appetizers before either felt relaxed enough to talk about their experiences and the bureaucracy they had become a part of.

Inspired by the possibilities, Cam had taken her hair down and applied a fresh coat of lipstick before meeting him. She wasn't shy, but it was unlike her to be so forward with someone she had just met, especially a man like Phillip Broyles. He had an edge to his personality and coupled with his dour and intense looks, he was unlike most of the men she felt drawn to. But there was something in him that seemed familiar and the more they talked the more she started to understand her attraction to him. They had more in common then the differences in their personalities suggested.

Broyles' didn't think he was capable of enjoying an evening out with a woman, he had no time to pursue a personal life and relationships seemed almost trivial to him. He was consumed with his work and dealing with issues of national security dictated his priorities, so he was more than surprised to find himself sharing details of his past, over dinner and a bottle of wine, with a beautiful Forensic Pathologist. She was a breath of fresh air in his regimented life, and it made him realize, connections between people shouldn't be denied.

"Camille, I've enjoyed myself this evening. I don't have the opportunity to get out much and you've been a welcome respite from the dark navy suits at the FBI." He gave her a look that caused her heart to beat a little faster.

She smiled over the top of her glass. "I do understand, between work and Michelle, I don't get out much either. If I have any free time, I like to spend it in bed." She crinkled her forehead up and frowned. "That, did not come out right, at all."

Broyles chuckled. "That came out just fine." He leaned back in his chair with his glass in hand and swirled the wine around in it. "I've had very little social life and having dinner with a beautiful woman is rare treat for me... I'm realizing, that isn't such a good thing."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." She felt light hearted. "I'd like to think I'm capable of an evening out without my work or my daughter interfering..." she stopped in mid-sentence and laughed, "Who am I kidding? That's rarely the case." She tilted her head and her hair cascaded around her shoulders, it made her look sexier but no less smarter. He liked the honest and unassuming look she gave him.

"Tell me something Camille, I'm curious, why haven't you grilled me on the case we've brought to you?"

She gave him a discerning look. "As a former cop, I understand the nature of an investigation. You've given us as much as you're willing and now it's up to us to give you what you need. If we can accomplish that, than that's good enough for me." She grinned at him. "However, I'm not sure that Agent Booth feels the same way."

"I can appreciate that, secrecy breeds ill-will, and if I were in Agent Booth's shoes, I'd want to know what the real deal is." He looked past her toward the direction of the bar and smirked. "Right now, your Dr. Brennan and my Agent Dunham, would like to know that too… what the deal is."

Cam looked over her shoulder in time to see Brennan and Olivia's surprised expressions as they disappeared into the bar. She turned back in mock exasperation. "What? Mom and Dad aren't entitled to a life and an evening out?"

Broyles laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

"I hope all this food and caffeine doesn't keep you up tonight." Like a mother hen, Angela looked concerned and slightly grossed out by the odd combination of food that Walter had ingested.

"Oh no my dear, it's not a problem. You see I have my own remedy for that. I recently had a few issues with sleep, but once I discovered the right combination of bicarbonate and barbiturates, I'm managing quite well. It's one of the advantages of being a chemist." The fingers on Walter's right hand twitched as he spoke.

"You make your own sleeping pills?" Hodgins looked impressed.

"Indeed, and it's my opinion that the addictive nature of narcotics is greatly over rated." Walter looked amused, but it faded into a troubled expression. His coffee cup rattled in the saucer when he picked it up. "Will you be able to identify the poor bastard we've brought to you?"

Angela patted his hand. "We're doing our best, but none of us has ever seen a set of remains close to this condition, do you have any theories on how this happened?"

"Oh, I know exactly what happened!" His baritone voice boomed. "You see, when a doorway to an alternate universe... some refer to it as a parallel universe... is opened, and the process by which matter moves through it is interrupted, whatever is caught in it, be it human being or semi-truck, will be severed by a cataclysmic force of energy as it closes on it." Walter clapped his hands together like cymbals. "That unfortunate soul was either coming or going and didn't make it through in time."

Hodgins looked at Angela in awe. "That was definitely King of the Lab worthy."

* * *

Gawking at Cam and Broyles had made them feel a little foolish and being of like minds, Brennan and Olivia silently headed for the bar hoping to avoid any awkward encounters. They had found Booth, Peter and a round of beers waiting for them. The two women shared a look before revealing their revelation to the two men, who were equally as surprised.

"Booth had a relationship with Dr. Saroyan. He doesn't think it's odd to see her on a date, do you?" Brennan's blunt manner was either infuriating, or amusing, depending on who you were.

"Jesus Christ Bones, why don't you just announce it over the paging system."

"Why would I want to do that?" Brennan looked blank and took a drink of her beer.

Olivia looked as though she hadn't quite processed what she had seen. "It's interesting to see Agent Broyles in this situation, he looks almost... happy."

Peter shrugged. "People are people and Broyles is definitely a people."

Olivia nodded and looked a little embarrassed.

"I feel Cam is deserving of fulfilling the biological need to have sexual int.."

"We get it!" Booth interrupted her, looking irritated.

"I only hope, Broyles gets it too." Peter joked.

The remark brought a reproachful look from Olivia and an amiable grin to Booth's face.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Olivia's invitation was welcoming and sincere, she liked Booth, he reminded her of Charlie Francis, a stand up kind of agent, someone you could count on, confident, smart, but humble enough to listen to others. She turned to Brennan "I'd really like it if you could." She understood the Forensic Anthropologist's impersonal nature wasn't to be taken personally.

"Please say yes, Agent Dunham's tired of my stories and I'd love for Agent Booth to explain the criteria by which I should be allowed to carry a gun." Peter felt more generous toward Booth, he had seen the overt looks other FBI agents gave Olivia, but he treated her with respect and as a colleague. They were on the same side, in more than one way, just coming from different directions.

"I'm going back to the lab, and while I appreciate the invitation, maybe tomorrow would be better." Brennan felt more at ease and smiled at her counterpart and his FBI Agent.

Booth stood up with an earnest look. "How about a rain check, I have a feeling you'll be here for a couple of days while Bones works her magic and ID's your victim."

"There's no magic in what I do." Brennan looked slightly offended.

"We know that, it's an expression, you don't have to get all uptight about it."

"I'm not, I just don't like the inference that what we do is less than scientific."

"I'm not belittling what you do, but now you're making me feel like a schmuck."

"Schmuck? Is that an FBI term?"

They glared at each other, while Olivia and Peter laughed silently to themselves.

"No worries, we'll do dinner another night." Peter broke the uncomfortable silence.

The four of them agreed and said their good-byes. As Booth and Brennan left, Peter and Olivia could hear their banter.

"Bones, you need a ride?"

"That would be nice, I took a cab here."

"I think you should go home, get some rest."

"Booth, I have work to do, besides, you're the one with the bad back, you need your rest too."

"My back's fine... but maybe you could do that thing..."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, last time you almost ended up in traction."

"You should at least stop and get some dinner. Hey, how about I bring you some Thai food."

"Ask for extra peanut sauce with the fresh rolls, remember, tofu, not pork."

"I remember."

They faded from view and Olivia raised her eyebrows at Peter. "They claim not to be a couple, I would describe that as a heightened state of denial."

"Or, a heightened state of arousal... if it was on the Homeland Security threat level chart, it would be red hot."

* * *

Clark held the door open for Astrid and they walked out of the restaurant into the night air. We're just old friends catching up he told himself, but when she put her arm through his, it felt like more.

"You must be tired, I'll take you back to your hotel." He was polite, guarding his words and feelings. It was effortless to pick up where they left off, and being with Astrid was easier than he imagined, but he knew leaving her behind at her hotel would be a struggle.

So this is how it's going to be... Astrid thought to herself. "I'm in no hurry, Olivia and Peter are picking up Walter, so I have plenty of time." She tightened her grip on his arm. "I'd love to see where you live... only if you're not too tired."

He looked like he'd won the lottery and a smile spread across his face. "Yeah, I'd love to show you my place, it's not much, but it's better than a dorm room with Mikey."

Her smile rivaled his. "I'm really glad we had a chance to see each other and reconnect."

* * *

"Thanks for bringing him to the hotel. I'm sure Walter enjoyed an evening out without one of us hanging around." Peter gave Angela a friendly hug and shook Hodgins hand.

"We enjoyed ourselves too. Walter, we'll see you tomorrow at the lab and I'll show you around Egyptology." Angela reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Hodgins grinned. "Yeah, see you tomorrow, maybe we can share some recipes." He winked at him and patted him on the back.

"Recipes?" Peter looked amused.

"No need to worry Son, I won't share any classified information."

The Entomologist and Forensic Artist left in good spirits, Olivia and the Bishops headed to the hotel elevator and their rooms.

Walter gave a huge yawn, the look in his eyes was hazy at best. "Walter, are you self medicating again?" Peter searched his father's face for evidence, the crease in his brow, deepened.

Walter looked slightly guilty. "Nothing too potent."

Peter sighed and gained a sympathetic look from Olivia. "Looks like you'll be down for the count. Off you go." He steered him toward their room and opened the door, Walter stumbled in toward the bed in the alcove. "How come I always get the pull-out?"

"Age over beauty" Olivia murmured. Her phone chimed and she pulled it out. "It's a text message from Astrid... she says she's staying at Dr. Edison's tonight." She raised her eyebrows at Peter.

"I get the feeling that you and I might be the only ones sleeping alone tonight." Peter rarely regretted what he said, but the look in Olivia's eyes made him feel uncomfortable.

Olivia looked unabashed. "Don't forget Walter."

"No need for concern, he has an army keeping him company in his head."

* * *

"You know, Ange, the man's brilliant, I don't think he's as whacky as they want us to believe."

"Seriously Hodgins, his stories may be entertaining, but they're coming from someone who spent seventeen years in a mental institution. I admit, at first I thought he was cute, and I still don't think he's dangerous, but the vibe I'm getting now is more Darth Vaderish."

"Agreed, and that's why I think all those stories about experimenting with LSD and William Bell are too incredible to be made up. You know all the stuff he was talking about was in the 70's and early 80's, hiding government secrets and experiments was the norm."

"That may be, and there may be truth to what he says somewhere in there, but I still think it's like fan fiction."

"Fan Fiction? What's that?"


	5. Doughnuts

_**Chapter Five: Doughnuts**_

Lance Sweets balanced a rectangular shaped pink cardboard box in one hand as he walked down the catwalk toward the coffee station at the Jeffersonian. He placed the box on the table next to the empty coffee cups, lifted the lid and picked up a lemon filled sugar glazed doughnut. "I come bearing gifts, the perfect solution to a dreary morning."

"Actually, doughnuts are nothing more than refined white flour and sugar, fried in fat… they are filled with empty calories, the type of food that causes high blood sugar, basically very unhealthy for you." Brennan saw the disappointed look in Sweets expression and looked back at the box of offensive carbs thoughtfully. "Even though they have no nutritional value, it was nice of you to bring them."

His eyes lit up. "I appreciate the effort on your part to recognize and acknowledge my intent." He accepted the dubious compliment graciously.

"Booth tells me to try and be more… cordial." Her tone was dismissive, but not unkind as she stood, and smoothed her blue lab coat down. "I would guess a box of whole grain rolls or flaxseed bran muffins wouldn't be quite as appealing... even though, they are much healthier." She did her very best to look pleasant and picked up her cup of coffee and walked away.

Sweets shook his head before taking a bite out of the sugar bomb in his hand, he had learned to salvage every crumb of positive feedback that Dr. Brennan might leave in her wake... baby steps he called it.

"Not a stock holder in Krispy Kreme, I take it." Peter had stood silently off to the side and witnessed the strange etiquette lesson with amusement. "May I?" He pointed to the box of doughnuts.

Sweets turned to him. "Of course." He extended his hand, withdrew it and stuck out the other, when he saw his fingers were covered in sugar glaze. "I'm Lance Sweets."

He shook his hand and nodded toward the autopsy platform below. "Peter Bishop, I'm with him." The partial remains, now stripped of flesh lay on the stainless steel table. Brennan had joined Hodgins and the two of them huddled around a computer monitor, pointing at, and processing information. "Is Dr. Brennan always that... charming?"

"Well, let's just say her strengths align themselves with facts, she's a hella brilliant scientist." He took another big bite of empty calories and wiped his mouth and fingers with a napkin.

Peter liked this guy. All of his adult life he'd been accused of looking young for his age, but here was someone who look even younger. "So what role do you play? You don't exactly look like a scientist."

Sweets chuckled. "Bureau psychologist and profiler."

"I'd say you're a little late, our friend down there probably could have used some career counseling ten years ago."

"Yes, very unusual circumstances, actually Agent Booth brought me in." He found himself using his observational prowess to study Peter.

"And Agent Booth needs a psychologist and profiler... for what reason?" Peter took a big bite from his maple bar and chewed, waiting for a reply."

A slightly uncomfortable look crossed his face. "I'm actually doing some research, for a book, it's on the behavioral and personality characteristics of partnerships, FBI partnerships. Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan have been my case study."

Peter raised his eyebrows. "No kidding?" The crease in his brow deepened. "If you don't mind my asking... are you the boy genius in this crowd? I'm not trying to be insensitive... I'm just curious."

"You mean because of my obvious young age? Well, I studied hard to earn my PhD, worked diligently to secure this position, published a paper or two... so I guess, I would have to say... yes. Why?"

Peter shrugged. "It takes one to know one. Ten years ago, I was a boy wunderkid, much like you are, except that I lied, stole and manipulated my way to success... and trouble."

Sweets look confused. "And your point is?"

"No point, just interesting that we find ourselves here, talking and eating doughnuts. I see something in you that I see in...."

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting." Olivia appeared, looking a little ill at ease.

"No, please, we were just making introductions. I'm Lance Sweets." He extended his clean hand out to the FBI Agent.

"Olivia Dunham." She shook his hand and smiled warmly.

"Dr. Sweets is an FBI psychologist and profiler, not the child or younger sibling of anyone on staff." Peter joked, his tone was affable.

The younger man shrugged and smiled. "Dude, I could take that the wrong way... but to prove my mettle, I'll let it slide." Peter smirked at his intellectual surfer speak.

"According to Dr. Brennan, Dr. Sweets brought in a box of Type II Diabetes, but we are in agreement that living cautiously is boring." Peter looked toward Olivia and the box of doughnuts as if each were a prize.

Olivia looked pleased at the assortment and picked up a cake doughnut covered with chocolate frosting and multi colored sprinkles. "It's too bad Walter's not here."

"Walter? You mean Dr. Bishop? Now he's a fascinating case." He couldn't hide his enthusiasm, but then he quickly apologized. "I meant no disrespect, I know he's not a case, he's Mr. Bishop's father."

Peter scoffed. "It's okay, I'm not in denial. Call a mad scientist by any other name, he's still dear old dad." He smiled when he saw Olivia with her doughnut, she looked innocent and unencumbered. "So, what's up?"

"Angela's taking Walter on a tour of the Egyptian wing and Agent Booth is hovering about like a lioness who just gave birth. You know I feel like the Bureau's Forensic labs are a home economics class compared to this place." She bit into her doughnut. "These are really good."

"There is no other facility like this, and you're correct, Agent Booth is very protective of his people." Sweets remarked proudly.

Peter nodded in agreement. "So, you were telling me that Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan are your case study for a book?" He stood with his arms crossed rigidly in front of him.

Olivia popped the last piece of doughnut into her mouth and looked more attentive.

Sweets cleared his throat, and straightened his posture. "Yes, I'm going over my first draft, making some revisions. I have been following their partnership for some time now, they are opposites in almost every way and yet they are extremely effective and have a remarkably high success rate." He cleared his throat again. "In that vein, I was hoping I might be able to interview you and Agent Dunham... to gain some insight on partnerships similar to Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan, you know, FBI Agent and Consultant..." He looked calm and collected except for the imploring puppy dog look in his eyes. "It would be awesome if you'd say yes."

* * *

"Bones!" Subtlety wasn't Booth's strong suite this morning. "How's the ID coming? I got a case we could follow up on if you're through." He swiped his card and bounded up the steps.

Brennan turned to her partner with an impatient attitude. "We have hours more work here, this is an extraordinary set of remains. We can't rush the process."

"I know, I know. I'm not used to having you tied up with a case that I'm supposed to stay out of." He sighed. "So, we got half a face, thanks to Angela, what about the tox screen? Are you any closer to cause of death?" He stood with his hands in his trouser pockets, and even though it was still early, he'd loosened his tie and unbuttoned his collar.

"Booth, we're doing the best we can, I know this is difficult for you, but pressuring us isn't gong to get the job done." Brennan stepped away from the autopsy table and walked towards him. She reached over to straighten his tie. It was an innocent gesture on her part, much like giving someone a reassuring pat on the back. This familiarity was something she had come to enjoy, it was meaningful to her and for Booth, it was intimate. She gave him a reassuring smile and in return he looked at her intently. The staff at the Jeffersonian were used to seeing the two of them interact, but the visitors on the platform above were not. Dr. Sweets made a mental note of their reaction.

Their brief moment was interrupted by a very hurried and harried Dr. Saroyan rushing into the lab.

"Sorry I'm late." She murmured, she kept her eyes averted as though they would tell tales. "I overslept."

Booth put two and two together, or rather Cam and Broyles together and grinned. "Must have had a good evening?" He knew Cam well enough to tease her, and she looked smug and slightly embarrassed by the comment.

"We saw you last evening, you and Agent Broyles having dinner. Were you discussing the case?" Brennan asked without guile.

Cam looked at Booth, who was still grinning, and back at Brennan. "Yes, we were discussing the case." She stated woodenly.

Hodgins turned, wheeling his chair around. "Hey, I thought there was a don't ask don't tell moratorium in place!" He ranted. "What gives?"

All eyes turned toward Cam.

"Dr. Hodgins, we had a nice time talking over dinner. It turns out we have more in common than the second bottle of wine we ended up consuming." There was a sly look in her eyes. She turned to walk toward her office, when Clark came rushing in and almost into her.

"Sorry I'm late." He mumbled.

"Don't tell me... you overslept." Booth razzed him.

Now, all eyes were on Clark, and he looked at his colleagues defensively. "What?"

* * *

Angela linked her arm through Walter's as they ambled through the display of Egyptian Sarcophogi. She had enjoyed getting out of the lab and showing the eccentric Dr. Bishop around the Jeffersonian's exhibits.

"The complexity and ingenuity of a people can never be underestimated. These were ancient times, yet, they managed their society beautifully and built a magnificent culture that has endured." Walter spoke with passion. "The care that went into these ancient tombs is truly extraordinary."

"That's very true, but count me in as part of the boy king's camp, and not one of the slaves hauling rock to build a pyramid camp." She stifled a yawn. "Walter, how about a cup of coffee, I could use a break."

"Yes, that does sound like a good idea, I'd like that." They headed out of the exhibit and down the hallway and right into Astrid and Peter.

"Well this is good timing, we thought you might like to get back to work. Astrid and I would like to take a look at some of the exhibits too." Peter walked in step with them.

"We were headed over to the Cafe for a cup of coffee, we'll make it a party of it." Angela gave Peter a playful smile.

Walter stopped in his tracks and stared at Astrid. "Ingrid, you'd be a wonderful subject to mummify!" Walter looked her up and down.

Astrid looked dumbfounded. "Don't get any ideas."

"Walter! I know you lost a decade of social normality, but settle down, and Agent Farnsworth's first name is Astrid. A-S-T-R-I-D." Peter admonished him.

"Walter looked unabashed. "That was meant to be a compliment, my dear."

* * *

"Agent Dunham, what happened to your entourage?" Booth stopped in mid sentence. "Whoa, would you look at that -- doughnuts!" He picked up an apple fritter with one hand and grabbed an empty coffee cup with the other. He struggled to pour himself some coffee before Olivia came to the rescue.

"How do you take it?"

"Black, thanks."

"Peter and Astrid went to find Walter, it didn't seem fair to monopolize Angela's time. They thought they'd like to visit some of the other exhibits while we're here." She handed him the steaming cup.

"And you've been delegated to babysit the remains?"

"A good soldier never leaves her post."

Booth recognized her attitude "Military, huh, what branch?" He was genuinely curious as he munched away.

"I ended my stint with the Marines as a Military Prosecutor." She saw the familiar look in Booth's eyes. "How about you?"

"U.S. Army Rangers, 75th Regiment."

Olivia looked impressed. "Rangers Lead the Way."

Booth chuckled. "Well, it led me here. The service taught me discipline, but I've had to learn a lot the hard way... trial and error, getting by butt kicked."

Olivia nodded her head. "I know what that's like." Seeley Booth was definitely FBI material, she had rarely seen someone who looked and fit the role as well as he did. Their military service was something more they had in common. "This is really none of my business, but do you have any kids?" She felt comfortable asking.

"Yeah, I have an eight year old son. Why do you ask?"

"You look like you have more at stake, the Bureau is more than just a day job, you're making the world a better place for your son. I hope that doesn't sound too contrived." Since her relationship with John Scott, she had questioned her judgment about men, but she saw Booth with Dr. Brennan and she wanted to believe he was the real thing.

He let her words sink in. "Thanks, I appreciate that. Sometimes the lack of life makes me feel lame, but Parker makes up for it."

"I have a niece, kids will do that, they make up for a lot of things." She was relieved he wasn't offended. "You know, a little while ago, your Dr. Sweets approached Peter and I about an interview for his research. He said you suggested it."

He swallowed the last bite of his fritter and looked incredulous. "That son of a... Look, I may have said something in passing to Sweets, but I never suggested he hound you for an interview."

"It's all right, neither of us... Peter and I, that is, feels threatened by him... not that you do, but we could always refuse to answer his questions." Olivia was surprised at his response.

"Sweets is a really bright kid, I mean he's more than that... he does a damn fine job interrogating suspects, he can read people in a shrinky way that's pretty amazing, and I respect what he's accomplished, but letting someone into your head isn't something I would take lightly, especially someone who looks like he only needs to shave once a week." Booth explained.

Olivia laughed. "Duly noted. You know Peter is like that, has good instincts, it comes naturally to him and without them, he could very well be in prison, or even dead." She looked a little alarmed. "I shouldn't be speaking about him like that."

"Don't worry about it. He may be a lot of things, but I can tell, he's got your back. Partnering up with someone that isn't FBI is a whole different story. Bones and I really struggled in the beginning, but we're really good now. I wouldn't want another partner." There wasn't any doubt of his sincerity.

It was on the tip of Olivia's tongue to ask if there was more to their relationship, but she remembered what it was like to be involved with your partner, the pre-conceived notions and the curiosity were more than annoying, so she stopped herself.

"So Dunham, I know I'm supposed to let you and Broyles keep this one, but what gives? What aren't you telling us? This big Keep Out sign is like a red flag waving in our faces. Hodgins credibility has sky rocketed since you've shown up here." Booth knew, if she were a good agent, the question wouldn't surprise her.

Olivia looked away from Booth and out into the lab. "You deserve some answers, but we're dealing with something bigger than these remains, not that this man's death isn't important, but it's only a piece of the story. If we can determine who he is, maybe Broyles will fill you in, but I can't."

Booth nodded. "Okay, I get it. How about we approach it from this way. What do you know about a man named David Robert Jones?"


	6. Identity

_**Chapter Six: Identity**_

"The tox screen shows evidence of Ibuphrophen, Cyclobenzaprine, Acetaminophen and Hydrocodone in his system, all of which indicates some kind of serious pain."

"Being cut in half with a light saber will do that to you." Peter muttered under his breath, he stood next to Olivia as Cam reported her findings.

Broyles shot him a dark look, Peter's sarcasm was nothing new, but he was not at all amused.

"Stress indicators on the bone show the victim used his arm and shoulder in a swinging motion, the bone markers on his hand indicate he gripped an object and used his wrist in a repetitive motion." Clark pointed to the bones as well as the x-rays enlarged on the screen above the table.

"You mean like a carpenter?" Olivia asked, puzzled at the findings.

"More like baseball pitcher. It would also explain the drug use." Brennan remarked. "Very good Clark, but we still need to find the cause of death."

"What else?" Broyles tone was clipped and his stance rigid. The group turned toward Hodgins who sat at his computer monitor.

"The soil samples from the victim's shoe indicate he was in an area rich with Enchytraeids and Chlorophyta both of which are found in fresh water lakes and not in strip mall dumpsters." Hodgins enunciated each word perfectly, while pointing to his computer screen.

"English please." Booth said impatiently, leaning against the railing surrounding the platform.

"Potworms and green algae" Peter interjected, he studied the computer monitor, unaware of the resentful look Booth gave him. "Those are common organisms."

"That's true, however I traced the variety of grass from the particulates using an eco-system data base and we got a hit that narrowed our search area. This little jewel, Cicindela hirticollis," Hodgins clicked his computer mouse and a magnified image of a beetle appeared, "Better known as a Tiger Beetle corroborates my findings, the closest match is in upstate New York. The area is forested, with a rural population and only one body of fresh water, Reiden Lake."

Broyles narrowed his eyes as he looked at Olivia and Peter, and the three of them looked at Walter.

"Reiden Lake? That is more than a coincidence and confirms..."

"Walter." Astrid put her hand on Walter's arm silencing him with a look of disapproval.

The elder Bishop felt contempt, concern and curiosity bearing down on him, he cleared his throat in an authoritative manner. "Please go on."

"Well there's this." Angela came forward, looking tentative as she spoke up. "Hodgins found a piece of cellulose in the evidence box, it came from the inside pocket of the victim's jacket."

"I tested it and found traces of Tetrachloroethylene." Hodgins added. "That's a common solvent used by dry cleaners."

"You could still make out 'New York', that was clearly visible. I was able to pull off a partial set of letters and numbers. I ran the letters through the State's business licensing data base. I came up with about one hundred and sixty-five possible hits, about a third of them were dry cleaners. I narrowed down the possibilities using the numbers, I tried running them as a building number, zip code and phone number, the only possible match that came up was a dry cleaners called King's Cleaners, it's located in Manhattan at the base of the building that houses Bellmedics Laboratories."

Broyles took a deep breath, crossed his arms and widened his eyes, while Peter and Olivia communicated silently with each other.

Cam looked at them curiously and asked. "How is this is significant?"

"Let's just say, there is a correlation to another case we have." Broyles tone was the slightest bit gentler with Cam than he was with the others.

"Bellmedics makes state of the art prosthesis, they do remarkable work. Very innovative engineering with computer chips." Brennan commented.

"The founder of the company is William Bell, and they are a subsidiary of Massive Dynamic." Hodgins said, he and Angela both looked at Walter.

Booth studied the group one by one before settling on Olivia's disturbed expression.

And once again all roads lead to Nina Sharpe and Massive Dynamic. Olivia thought to herself.

* * *

Two hours later, Broyles paced the floor, his agents and the Bishops gathered around Angela's three dimensional modeler, the image of a man rotated within it.

"I talked to Nina Sharpe and she has confirmed, one of their engineers at Bellmedics, Duane MacKenzie never showed up for work. He was thought to be on a long weekend participating in a softball tournament, he is single, lives alone, so no family reported him missing. He has no criminal past or known criminal associations. We pulled some prints out of his office and it's a match. We've identified our victim." Broyles looked at Cam. "Your work is very impressive, it may have taken weeks for the FBI forensics lab to come to these conclusions." He might have been elusive with facts on the case, but he was not with his compliments.

"Thank you, it's a team effort." The fatigue was evident on Cam's face. "It has been a very long day for us, do you need our reports this evening?"

"The morning is fine, thank you."

"Thank God," Angela sighed, "I could use a platter of sushi and some sake."

"We'll examine the bones again thoroughly, see if we can't determine cause of death." Brennan said to Clark as they began to file out of Angela's office.

"Agent Booth, may I have a word with you and Dunham in private?" Broyles looked agitated as he spoke.

"Are you in trouble?" Brennan whispered.

"Inquiring minds want to know." He muttered.

"I don't know what that means..."

"Come on Temperance, let's have a chat." Peter led Brennan away from the others, Booth stiffened and Dunham tried her best to look unaffected as the two FBI consultants walked away.

Once alone, Broyles turned to Booth. "Dunham tells me you're asking about David Robert Jones, I would like to know why?"

"How did you make the connection between Jones and this victim?" Olivia asked.

"It was something I heard Hodgins spouting off on. He was going on about a blogger who had written about the weird happenings at a soccer field. He sounds like a nut case, but his information came from a friend of a friend of the local Medical Examiner, and the description was too similar to this case to be dismissed. I accessed the local Police Department records and found the case he was raving about. Agent Dunham's name was mentioned in it, as well as a DHS alert for a David Robert Jones."

"Shutting down these conspiracy theory maniacs brings credibility to their findings. We keep tabs on them and unless they have classified information, we leave them alone." Broyles explained.

Booth scoffed. "Unlike this blogger, who probably believes Elvis is still alive and on vacation with JFK, I have a gun and a badge and we have the same boss. I cross referenced him in our data base and found he was wanted by authorities in Germany for escaping a maximum security prison there." He looked Broyles in the eyes. "I'm not going to hamper your investigation, but you came to us, and those are my people."

"He's right, Sir. He's on our side." Olivia said quietly.

"That may be true, and however unfair this may seem to you, I cannot tell you more." Broyles looked at Olivia. "And that goes for you too, Agent Dunham, am I clear?"

* * *

Brennan sat down behind her desk and Peter pulled a chair up, he sat back in it, stretching is long legs out and crossing them at his ankles. "You must think we are all insane, but identifying this victim quickly is important to the investigation."

"On the contrary, and I don't mean this to sound callous, but the only one who seems mentally ill is your father. The rest of you seem quite sane and I do understand the importance of an ID, I'm glad we are able to assist, even though you deliberately withheld information, and that hindered our investigation." Brennan was blunt.

"Temperance, haven't you ever found yourself knowing things that you can't share? It's really that simple, it isn't the conspiracy that Hodgins paints and it isn't the power struggle Booth is making it out to be. Olivia and Broyles have a job to do, it's their case and divulging too much information could compromise it, not to mention national security." He tried to make a case of his own, even though he knew her concerns were valid.

"I understand confidentiality, but I feel that you, Agent Dunham and Broyles are hiding something, Booth knows it too and we want to know what it is."

"I can't tell you what you want to know, but maybe Agent Booth can find out and fill you in. He's tenacious, if nothing else."

"Booth's more than tenacious, he's very good at his job and I've learned a lot from him. I've come to realize the science and logic I provide will never solve a case on its own." She defended Booth a little too adamantly, sending up smoke signals in Peter's mind.

Brennan squelched the urge to continue arguing with him, Booth had taught her to choose her battles carefully when it came to their work. She made a mental note to ask him about this later, and, to find out what he and Agent Dunham were discussing.

"The FBI turns people into agents, and that always comes with questions and reasonable doubt. I can see Booth's influence on you. Do you mind me asking a personal question?" Peter took a chance, feeling the only consequences would be Brennan's wrath. "Are you involved with him?"

Brennan looked him straight in the eye. "I don't understand why everyone thinks we are sleeping together? We are partners and have a good working relationship. Why is that so difficult to comprehend?"

He knew when to back off. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Here is a brilliant and beautiful woman who is oblivious to the effect she has on her partner, he thought about Olivia and wondered, will I be in Booth's shoes one of these days?

Brennan couldn't quite pin down her feelings for Peter, on one hand he was obviously smarter than the average person, his relationship with his father was interesting, he had an air of mystery about him, and his partnership with Agent Dunham was intriguing. She had an ah-ha moment... This must be what others see in Booth and I.

"Remember, we are on for dinner tonight, the four of us." Peter smiled in that charming and rakish manner he had perfected.

"Yes, I'll remind Booth." She couldn't help but compare Peter to Booth. There was something very unsettling about him, he seemed anxious as if he were searching for something, quite unlike Booth, who gave her a sense of strength and stability. She dismissed the thought as more of Sweet's pyschobabble creeping into her psyche.

* * *

"Camille, do you have a moment." Broyles stood in the doorway of Cam's office.

"Of course, come in?" She was pleasantly surprised at seeing him.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I was impressed with your work. What I wanted to add is that you've made an impression on me as well." The intent he felt was unfamiliar to him, he wasn't used to feeling this unsure of himself.

A warm feeling lingered about her. "Phillip, our work here is done by a team, they are responsible for finding answers, and my part was small in the scheme of things. As for the other, thank you, you've made an impression on me as well." She lowered her eyes for just a moment, before looking at him again. "Are you through for the day with your meetings and briefings... if you are, would you like to come to my place and have dinner with Michelle and I?"

He suddenly felt awkward, not knowing what was expected of him. "I'd like that very much," He answered her, "But I need you to understand, I have no time for relationships. I wouldn't want to mislead you into thinking I could give more than the moment. Are you all right with that?"

She smiled warmly at him and nodded. "I understand, and I'd still like it if you would come over."

* * *

"Would you? That would be really great. Walter, would that be all right with you?" Astrid asked.

"Where are Agent Dunham and Agent Broyles? I need to speak to them. Where's Peter? We need to go back to Reiden Lake." Walter said excitedly.

"Broyles and Olivia are talking to Agent Booth. They'll be done in a few minutes. Do you want me to get Peter?"

"Yes... Peter... I'm not sure, but I think it is serious... I can't remember but I know that it has something to do with Bellmedics. I need to get back to my lab!" Walter rung his hands and his eyes looked toward something only he could see.

"We'll tell them, I'm sure we can get back tomorrow." Astrid said soothingly.

"Dr. Bishop, let's go and have some dinner and I'll take you and Agent Farnsworth back to the hotel." Clark offered, he looked at Astrid affectionately.

"That sounds grand!" Walter declared, he turned to Astrid and Clark and asked "Are you using sufficient birth control? You wouldn't want to have an unforeseen..."

"Walter! Time to get those personal boundaries in place, there are some things you do not need to know." She smiled at Clark's shocked expression. "Let's go, Clark's taking us out for Italian."

"I would love to try a tiramisu, you know it's a recent invention, when I was in Italy in the sixties, they knew of no such dessert, I believe some use rum in place of espresso, although I might like to try both..." As usual Walter talked to himself out loud.

The three walked out of the Jeffersonian to Clark's car, Walter climbed into the back seat and Astrid took the passenger seat next to Clark. He started the Jetta up and they left the parking lot, all three in a light-hearted mood.

Had Astrid not been so distracted by reconnecting with Clark, she might have noticed, a black SUV had been following them, from the parking lot of the Jeffersonian.


	7. Fresh Eyes

_**Chapter Seven: Fresh Eyes**_

Peter picked up the pitcher of Sangria and filled the four glasses on the table. A pretty waitress came by and set down a basket of savory spinach filled empanadas, a platter of traditional paella with shrimp, chicken and chorizo, and a salad bowl made of red leaf lettuce, sun dried tomatoes, walnuts, and grated Manchego cheese. She asked if they needed anything else, but in reality she only asked Peter and ignored the three others. Brennan seemed oblivious, Booth suppressed a sneer and Olivia chuckled to herself knowingly. Peter gave the waitress a sunny smile that could melt a heart and she walked away happy.

"Hmm, dig in Dunham, don't be shy." Booth instructed his FBI colleague, pointing to the food.

"How did you find this place? It's wonderful." Olivia replied, filling her plate.

"Bones. She knows someone who knows someone, who knows someone, all these forensic anthropologists know someone." He joked as he helped himself to an empanada.

"That is such a vague generalization, I can't even comment." Brennan admonished her partner. "I went to Spain in 2004 to help identify remains from the train bombing in Madrid and a Spanish colleague recommended this place. I would love to go back and experience something more of the country and their culture other than their morgues."

"Barcelona is a great city, very colorful and lively. I spent a few months there and have very good memories of it. Of course, it was with living people. This food looks great." Peter served himself a mound of the fragrant rice, being careful to include pieces of sausage, chicken and shrimp.

"You must enjoy traveling, I sense you're not one to stay in one place for very long. Do you have plans to go someplace anytime soon?" Brennan asked, she sat across from Peter and Olivia and Booth sat next to her.

"You're an open book, Peter." Olivia said before biting into a saffron colored shrimp.

"I don't really know... it's been an interesting year, getting to know my father again and working with Olivia, it's kind of nice to be needed." He looked at Olivia warmly, his answer was very personal and the familiar way he said her name struck a chord with her.

"There is no substitute for experiencing travel first hand." Brennan commented and then sipping from her glass of wine.

"You know Bones, not everyone is so lucky to have a job that let's them pick up and leave at a moment's notice to some distant foreign country." Booth was a tad bitter.

"There's no need to sound disgruntled. You know, you could travel if you wanted to."

He emptied his glass and set it down on the table. "The thing is, no one calls me and asks if I want to dig around in the muck and look at human remains."

"You might consider that a good thing." Olivia contributed, sharing her amusement at the banter between them with Peter.

"Booth, you could accompany me on one of my trips if you were so inclined. I could always use your muscles and the companionship." She looked up from her plate and noticed her partners eyes on her, while their dinner companions did their best not to read into her comment.

"I'd say that is quite an offer, spending your vacation time at a dig recovering remains from antiquity or better yet terrorism." Peter did his best to break the awkward moment.

"How about you Dunham, you get a chance to travel or vacation in hotspots?" Booth turned the attention away from his muscles to the others.

"I'd love to travel more, but for the last few years, it's only been for the Bureau." Olivia looked unaffected as she took a bite of the empanada.

"German Prisons." Peter added with sarcasm. "Wouldn't you like a real vacation?"

"What are you suggesting?" She asked playfully.

"St. Barts, the Seychelles, Vanuatu-- Beaches, bikinis, books...." Peter countered her good humor with his own.

"That sounds really wonderful, but I tend to crisp up in the sun."

"Not a problem, umbrella and SPF 50."

"Guess you don't have a choice now Dunham." Booth said, teasing her before taking a big bite of paella.

"And, you do?" She retorted. There was camaraderie in the way they spoke and looked at each other, something that both Peter and Brennan pretended not to notice.

"So Temperance, when's your new book coming out? I'm looking forward to knowing more about Kathy and Agent Lister and their adventures." Peter purposely changed the subject.

Brennan looked surprised. "You've read my book? I would think someone with your I.Q. would find it pedestrian?"

Peter furrowed his brow as if taken aback by the statement. "Not at all, my I.Q. doesn't have anything to do with enjoying a well written story. Besides what do you know about it?"

"Thank you Peter. That is quite a nice compliment." Brennan looked at him with appreciation. "I know your father told Angela and Hodgins that you have an I.Q. of 190. Mine is 185, but I would say that makes us, as Booth likes to say, travel in the same stratosphere."

Booth looked at Dunham and caught her eye for just a moment before they both looked away.

"More wine?" Peter asked Booth.

"No thanks, I'm driving."

"I'm not." Brennan said holding out her glass.

"Your ability to identify the victim from his remains is remarkable." Olivia switched topics and gave Brennan a friendly look.

"In this instance, Hodgins and Angela led you to ask the right questions." She finished the last bite of her salad, pushed her plate away and sipped from her glass.

"They are an unlikely couple, but obviously have good chemistry between them." Peter commented refilling his own glass.

Brennan looked at Peter questioningly. "How did you know?"

"Know what?" He asked innocently.

"Know they had a relationship."

"It doesn't take a PhD in Forensic Anthropology to see that they are very close." He teased. "It must be my I.Q."

Booth chuckled at the comment while Bones looked confused.

"According to Booth, it's not advisable to become involved with someone you work with, right?" Brennan looked at him pointedly, the second glass of wine seemed to make her more feisty.

"Bones... Geez... What I meant is that getting involved with someone you work with can bring up issues. It could become a potentially dangerous situation." He visibly squirmed before looking at Olivia for some support. "Don't you agree Dunham?"

Olivia face clouded over for a moment. "Yeah, I would agree." She did her best to hide her discomfort.

"Liv..." Peter said gently.

She shook off the awkwardness and smiled at her dinner companions. "Peter, have you checked in with Astrid and Walter?"

"No, that's a good idea though." He looked at her intensely. "Would you mind?"

She silently thanked him. "I'll just step outside to make the call." She gracefully got up and walked out of the restaurant.

"Did I bring up something I shouldn't have?" The concern on Booth's face was genuine.

"She lost her partner about the time we started working together. They were close." Peter answered him and dismissed him with one breath and one look.

"Booth" Brennan said placing her hand on his arm. "You couldn't have known and I was the one who brought it up, not you." Booth looked at her hand on his arm and then up into her eyes.

"It's bound to happen when you spend so much time with one person. You depend on them, and they depend on you. For some, the relationship is a mentorship, but for others it runs deeper." Peter looked past Booth and Brennan at the door to the restaurant. "I'm the first to admit, my relationship with Olivia fills more than a need to work on strange cases and experience unexplainable phenomena."

Booth leaned back in his chair, and he had to admit, he knew exactly what Peter was talking about.

At that moment, Olivia came back into the restaurant and took her seat. "Peter, Astrid isn't picking up." She looked worried, and turned to Brennan. "Do you happen to know Clark's cell phone number? I'm sure everything is fine, but it's unusual for Astrid not to answer."

Brennan saw the concern in Olivia's face. She pulled out her phone and pressed a key for speed dial, the phone rang once, twice, three times and after the forth ring Clark's voice came on instructing the caller to leave a message. Brennan looked at the two FBI Agents and at Peter with a sense of dread.

* * *

"This is what we know. They left the Jeffersonian at approximately 7:15pm in Dr. Edison's 2002 black Jetta. They were headed for a restaurant called Barolo for a 7:30pm reservation and never showed up." Broyles paused a moment. "We have agents at Dr. Edison's home, as well as your hotel, any ideas?"

Olivia narrowed her eyes as if trying to focus on something. "Wouldn't you say it's a reasonable conclusion that they were after Walter and not Astrid or Dr. Edison?"

Peter gave Broyles a threatening look. "We have to assume it has something to do with this victim."

Broyles nodded. "I would agree, and we know who or what has an interest in Dr. Bishop."

"Phillip, what are we talking about. Clark is part of our staff, he's not involved with whatever Dr. Bishop is." Cam and Broyles had arrived back at the Jeffersonian together, their evening cut short by a call from Dunham to Broyles. The six of them had gathered together in Brennan's office.

"Agent Broyles, this is no longer about you and your agenda, they have one of ours." Booth stated getting in his face. "Give us something that can help us find them."

Broyles looked at each one of them, hesitating as if finding the right words. "Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, Camille... Dr. Bishop and William Bell were working together on scientific related projects for our government. The experiments they conducted were known as Fringe science and one of their undertakings had to do with breaking down matter in it's molecular state, transporting it, and then reassembling it." Broyles explained to the Jeffersonian team.

"That's absurd." Brennan said. "That's science fiction."

"You don't have to believe it, you don't have to agree with it, but it is the reason why Dr. Bishop was kidnapped. There is no other reason."

"Bones, Cam." Booth motioned them over to him with his eyes. "Agent Broyles, we need the room for a moment."

Broyles looked unhappy but agreed, leading Olivia and Peter out of Brennan's office.

"You can't possibly believe this story? Booth, they're hiding something." Brennan was more than skeptical, she was angry.

"Cam?" Booth asked the Forensic Pathologist, looking for an opinion.

"I would agree with Dr. Brennan, except that the condition the remains were in are too incredible and have yet to be explained, and although we have just met, I don't believe Agent Broyles is hiding behind this story. He's not telling us everything, but what he said is too far fetched to be a lie." Her arms were crossed and she tapped her foot. "Booth, two of his people are missing, if you were in his shoes, would you be jacking us around?"

Booth stared hard at the two women. "We've got to let him call the shots, but we have to look at this whole scenario with fresh eyes. Bones, you on board? We need to stick together." He looked at her with an imploring expression.

"I don't believe a word he says, but I won't let my personal feelings get in the way of finding Clark, Agent Farnsworth and Dr. Bishop. I'll do whatever you need me to."

Cam and Booth looked at her with relief. "What we need to do is to get Hodgins and Angela down here. They spent all sorts of time with this character and they may be able to tell us something. I say we agree to cooperate, but we look at this from our point of view too."

"Agreed." Cam nodded.

"All right." Brennan said reaching for the phone. I'm calling Angela right now."


	8. Perception Not Timing

_**Chapter Eight: Perception, Not Timing**_

Peter and Olivia left the Jeffersonian for their hotel after Broyles agreed to let Booth take over the investigation into Clark's disappearance. Cam had persuaded him, arguing and reasoning they could be more effective if allowed the freedom of working the case using their own devices.

Olivia shut the door to Peter's room after giving the local P.D. her statement. She looked towards him, wanting to say something that would help.

"Walter's been taken for the same reasons as before, we both know it." He couldn't hide the worried edge to his voice as he stood with his arms folded in front of him, stone faced and staring out of the hotel room window.

"I think the knowledge and information they want is important enough that they won't harm him." Olivia said quietly doing her best to muster up some optimism.

"What about Astrid and Clark, you think they're of any importance?" He shrugged and continued studying the night skyline. She knew he was angry, but what she saw was fear and regret. She walked over to him, placed her hand on his arm, hoping to give him some comfort and reassurance.

The act of compassion was a simple gesture, but for Peter it was significant and caused something to stir inside of him. "We have to go to Bellmedics. If we can find out what Duane MacKenzie was working on, it may lead us to them." She could feel the intensity rolling off of him.

She nodded in agreement. "I'll tell Broyles that we're leaving for New York." She turned to walk away, but he took her hand in his and pulled her closer.

"Olivia, I don't know how our lives have gotten so crazy, I don't know what will happen, but I do know, I couldn't do this without you." He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, his eyes searched her face looking for more than empathy.

"You won't have to." She whispered to him.

He smiled down at her with sad eyes. "I'll be ready to go in a minute."

* * *

"Clark? Clark can you hear me? Can you sit up?"

"Yeah" he groaned. "I think my shoulder's dislocated, I can't move it." He felt disoriented from being knocked unconscious, but with her help, he propped himself up, his back against a wall. "Astrid did they hurt you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but you shouldn't have tried to protect me, they really wailed on you, you've been out for a while." She crouched next to him in the dark room.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? How long have we been here?" He recoiled with pain as he tried to shift his weight.

Astrid slid down and sat next to him. She pushed the button on her watch and the face of it lit up. "It's almost 10:00 pm, we've been here, in this place for about fifteen or twenty minutes. What do you remember?"

"We were on the way to the restaurant, it was around 7:30pm. I remember the three of us got out of the car, when a Van, like a box truck came by."

"There were three of them, they were really strong. They pushed Walter into the back of the truck, and threw you down and stomped on you, before putting us in the truck too."

"What's going on? Why is this happening?" His voice was strained.

She sighed. "It's Walter. I don't know who they are, but he knows things, and they want the information."

"Astrid, I'm not complaining, but why didn't they just kill us? It's got to be more trouble than it's worth to keep us locked up." His breathing was labored as he gasped for air.

"I think they're using us as leverage against Walter. I don't think he'd let them harm me."

"You're an FBI Agent, they're going to be looking for you and Dr. Bishop, and I'm pretty sure that Booth and Dr. Brennan are looking for me. They've got to know the three of us are gone."

"I know." She squeezed his hand. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

"You have to help me get my shoulder back in place." He grimaced. "It's an anterior dislocation, I'll tell you exactly what to do."

"Okay" She said tentatively.

"I think this will work better if you get me on my back." She helped ease him down. "You got to bend my arm at a right angle and bring it towards my chest like an L shape, and then slowly rotate my arm and shoulder outward and it should go back into place."

"Here goes..." Astrid held her breath as she followed Clark's instructions, and he grit his teeth until they both heard the sound of a pop. His groan of pain turned to a moan of relief as he finally relaxed.

"Getting me on my back wasn't supposed to go this way." He chuckled.

* * *

"Don't you think it's odd that their car would be found so easily?"

"Bones, as far as I'm concerned it's been nothing but odd since they showed up with these wonky remains."

"Wonky? I don't know... nevermind... What about Agent Broyles?"

"Broyles won't say much. I know he's genuinely concerned and I believe him when he says he can't, or won't endanger more people. Dunham and Bishop are going to New York to look into Bellmedics for themselves. They know something we don't, but so do we, know something, that is." Clark's Jetta had been found parked behind the restaurant where they had their reservations, and Booth and Brennan were on there way to assess the crime scene.

"I had the local P.D. check to see if the restaurant had any security cameras and they do, I'm having it streamed over to the Jeffersonian for Angela."

"Booth, I still don't believe this ridiculous story, but I could see it and hear it in Peter's voice, this has to do with the remains they brought us, and with his father."

"Broyles said it, not me. You know, when I mentioned a David Robert Jones, he looked like he'd swallowed an onion whole. After hearing his story, I'm not sure I want to know more." Booth pulled his SUV into the parking lot of the restaurant. They got out of the vehicle and he flashed his I.D. at the police officer.

"Agent Booth, we got a witness over here, not sure how credible he is, but he claims to have seen three people taken against their will." The officer led them over to a tired and grubby looking man. "Tell them, what you told me."

"I didn't do anything" He whined. "I was just looking around the back here... you know people throw away perfectly good food, it's a crying shame with all of us who could use a good meal, and..."

"Okay, we get it." Booth said impatiently. "What did you see?"

The man sighed and said in a small voice. "I could really use a little something, you know? I'm weak from not eating."

Booth pulled his wallet out and held up a twenty dollar bill. "Will this help jog your memory?"

The grubby man plucked the money out of Booth's hand and cleared his throat. "I saw this black sedan pull into the parking lot. Three people got out, and then this squarish looking truck pulls up next to them, and two men come out of the back and grab the old guy and force him into the truck. There's a woman, she had a gun, but the driver of the truck grabs her from behind. The other man with her, whose like half his size, tries to stop him, but one of the big guys comes out of the truck jumps on him and when he goes down, he kicks him a couple of times and then he gets tossed into the van along with the woman."

The vagrant's description of Clark being beaten made Brennan cringe. "What happened next?"

"They all get in the back of the truck, except for the driver, he gets into the car and moves it back there. Then they take off. It was like the movies."

"Did you hear them say anything? Names or places?" Booth asked.

"Only thing I heard, was one of them said, he'd tell Newton."

* * *

"Dunham." She answered her phone and looked at Peter, who sat next to her. "It's Broyles." They were on the 10:00 PM train out of DC headed to New York City. There were no commercial flights until morning and a charter couldn't be arranged on time. Neither wanted to wait, so they calculated they could be in New York sooner by taking the train, than driving.

"Thank you, we will." She snapped her phone shut. "Broyles said they found Clark's car, it was parked behind the restaurant, out of sight but not hidden. They have security tapes of the parking lot that show his car entering and a box truck right behind it. From the camera angle there wasn't much to see, but Angela managed to make out a license plate number. Booth's working it."

"Olivia, we know who they are, they're part of the First Wave that William Bell told you about, and we know it's Thomas Jerome Newton who took Walter."

"Peter, everytime I think we know what's going on, something else comes up, a new character or another subversive story. The only thing I know is that we will find them." She turned back to her cell phone. "Broyles said he talked to Nina Sharp, she's flying in from Montreal this morning and will meet us at Bellmedics."

Peter looked out the window into the night, but all he could see was Olivia's reflection in the glass as she bent over her cell phone, checking for messages and emails. Her hair was pulled back in a braid and he thought she looked more like a college student than an FBI Agent. He wondered how he allowed himself to become so infatuated with her, he knew better. He was suddenly very tired and leaned his head back against the seat as the train rumbled on.

"We've got a couple more hours before we arrive, you should try and sleep." She leaned back in her seat.

"You should too." He coaxed her head on his shoulder as if it were a normal thing to do, and when she didn't resist he leaned his head on hers. It was interesting, he mused to himself, how well they fit together.

Olivia thought she should feel uncomfortable, but she didn't, and for the first time in many many months, she didn't feel alone, she felt secure. She closed her eyes and let the train rock them to sleep.

* * *

The cloth sack was pulled off of his head and he blinked several times allowing his eyes to adjust to the light. He was in a laboratory, much like his own at Harvard, but the walls were made of cement blocks and the air felt damp and musky. One of the men looked vaguely familiar, but it was his voice that caused Walter to shudder.

"Dr. Bishop, you may think we are your enemy, but you would be wrong. You see, in this case, perception, not timing, is everything."


	9. Man's Best Friend

_**Chapter Nine: Man's Best Friend**_

"Astrid, wake up, it's morning." Clark nudged her gently as daylight filtered in through a small window where the wall met the ceiling.

"I can't believe I fell asleep." She sat up looking confused and unable to hide her disappointment. "I was dreaming that we were in the lab I work in, we were in Boston."

"This sure ain't Kansas anymore..." He stood up and helped pull her to her feet, wincing in pain, his shoulder and his bruised torso reminding him of his beating. They slept on broken down cardboard boxes found leaning against the wall, insulating them from the cold floor.

Astrid looked at her watch, it was almost 6:00 am and in the dim light she could finally make out their surroundings, judging from the cement floor and low ceiling, they were in a basement. In addition to the empty cardboard boxes, they could make out several large wooden packing crates stacked against one end of the room.

"You really know how to make a girl feel special" She muttered as she surveyed their make shift prison cell.

"Help me move this." Clark grimaced as he pulled on one of the wooden crates with marginal success. "Let's get it under the window and see if we can figure out where we are." They slid the wooden box across the room and Astrid stepped up to look out of the window.

"I can't see much. There are two metal bars over the window for security, and it looks like there's a lot of cement, but it's old because there's grass growing in the cracks. Oh! We aren't alone."

She stepped off the crate and sat down on it, reached inside the pocket of her blazer and pulled out her FBI identification, her business card and a pen. She scribbled Broyles name and number on the back of the card and tucked it into her I.D. She stepped back up on the box, slipped out of her blazer and wrapped it around her hand. "Watch out" she warned, and smashed the window.

"Good Lord, what are you doing?" Clark asked as she broke the last bits of the glass away.

"Come here, don't be afraid." She cooed out the window. A friendly looking golden retriever appeared sniffing the bars and looking at them through the window. "Here baby, take this" She tossed the dog her I.D. and the retriever picked it up in his mouth and trotted back to the window and dropped it.

"No... I know you're a retriever, but don't retrieve." She tossed it again, this time further, the dog ran over and picked it up and looked back at her curiously. "Go and take that to your master, okay?" The dog's ears perked up and it cocked it's head, giving Astrid an inquiring look, before running off around the building.

Astrid looked at Clark optimistically. "I hope that pooch lives up to his reputation as man's best friend."

* * *

Angela clutched her clipboard and wore a pensive look. "I thought he was looney tunes, but Hodgins here thinks we shouldn't discount his stories."

"Look man, if he's so delusional, then why after seventeen years, is he out of a mental institution with his own security staff, no less. His son and Agent Dunham don't fool me, he knows things." Hodgins said suspiciously.

"I would agree with Hodgins, Agent Dunham and Peter, by omission, are hiding information." Brennan interjected.

"Okay, let's get focused, the validity of their claims is secondary to finding Clark." Cam took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she exhaled. "Did the plates on the truck lead us anyplace?"

Booth paced the floor. "Registered to a bogus company. We've got every local PD looking for it."

"Hodgins, Angela, what did you and Dr. Bishop talk about?" Cam asked.

"We talked about his background, different experiments, his relationship with William Bell, nothing he said was very believable. What do you think?" Angela looked at Hodgins for help.

"I think the only time he seemed serious or remotely believable is when we talked about these remains, and he was adamant, the victim was caught in a portal between two worlds, parallel universes and we have a half and they have the other half. He became agitated when he talked about Reiden Lake. He claimed that he and William Bell had built this doorway. Anytime he started in on this teleportation device, Agent Farnsworth would shush him up." Hodgins waited for the others to shoot down his story, but all he got were skeptical looks.

"Did he ever mention someone named Newton? How about David Robert Jones?" Booth questioned.

"I heard him mumble that Mr. Jones was dead, but I thought he was verbalizing a random thought, like, Michael Jackson's dead, you know?" Angela piped in.

"Bellmedics makes state of the art prosthetics that use micron energy cells." Brennan announced randomly.

Hodgins' eyes grew big. "Angie, that was one more thing, in between rambling about new potato chip flavors, he said something about conductivity and energy cells."

"Why would an engineer like Duane MacKenzie be murdered in such an unprecedented manner? What was he working on that was worth being killed for?" Brennan looked at the others. "The motive for Dr. Bishop's kidnapping is here, someplace."

Booth looked at Hodgins and Angela. "Is there anything else, names, places... anything?"

"Soft spots." Angela said. "When we were walking through the Egyptian exhibition, he said these tombs might have been ancient soft spots because their belief in the afterlife could be interpreted as crossing over. I thought he was lost in the comic book in his head."

"Micron energy cells... soft spots... Dr. Bishop's knowledge... Sci-Fi Channel... We know our victim was at Reiden Lake, Robert David Jones and Newton are involved and...." Before Cam could finish her train of thought, Booth's phone rang and he answered it.

With hopeful eyes, he looked up at Brennan. "They found the truck."

* * *

"Olivia, Peter, what can I do for you?" Nina, richly dressed with every red hair on her head in place, entered the conference room at Bellmedics and seated herself at the conference table. She was always cordial, extremely professional and commanded authority with her presence. "Agent Broyles said it was important."

"Thank you for seeing us." Olivia politely responded. "Last night Dr. Bishop, Agent Farnsworth and Clark Edison, an intern at the Jeffersonian, were going to dinner, but they never made it. Security surveillance video shows them being abducted out of the restaurant parking lot. Peter and I are certain it has to do with the identified remains of our murder victim, Duane MacKenzie, and not so surprisingly, he leads us back here."

Nina looked taken aback, and as usual, she chose her words carefully. "That is interesting, what does Phillip, Agent Broyles know about this?"

"You know as well as we do." Peter huffed out the words, his patience was running thin. "The last time Walter was abducted, he was taken for his knowledge on this so called teleportation device and Thomas Jerome Newton was behind it. Whatever Newton is, he needs Walter again, but if we're going to find him, we need to know what MacKenzie was working on."

Nina tapped her computerized fingers on the table and gathered her thoughts before continuing. "When I was shot, Robert David Jones took the micron energy cell out of my arm." She held her limb up. "The energy cell was developed by Dr. Bell, and Duane MacKenzie took over the project when William was called away."

"The Entomologist at the Jeffersonian determined MacKenzie was at Reiden Lake from the residue left on his shoes, yet his body was found in a dumpster fifty miles away. You can't tell me this is just a coincidence." Olivia demanded, as her phone rang; she answered it and walked to the corner of her room with back turned.

"What is it you want from me?" Nina asked Peter pointedly.

Peter countered her challenge. "We want to know where to find Walter."

"Dr. MacKenzie knew how powerful these energy cells were and he knew they had other applications than the artificial prosthetics Bellmedics produces. However, he was never privileged with this information." Nina looked at Peter sympathetically. "There is one other thing, it seems three of our energy cells and Dr. MacKenzie's laptop went missing, when he did.

Olivia finished her call. "A man walking his dog just outside Hagerstown, Maryland, found Astrid's FBI I.D. and a business card with Broyles name scribbled on it. We have to get back."

* * *

Walter's head nodded back, his eyes were glazed, and he groaned when Newton pressed the syringe into his arm. "Perhaps, a little more will help you remember." He looked at him with cold eyes. "We need your help again Walter, we need to know more."

* * *

"The building sits on ten acres, it was a veterinary hospital and kennel before it closed down about three years ago. The property has permits to be redeveloped, but nothings changed, except for a chain link fence to keep vandals out." Booth talked aloud and sped down the highway toward Hagerstown.

"This whole case has taken on a life of it's own. Murder, kidnapping, scientific experiments and these fantastical delusions and stories... I can't make any sense of it." Brennan answered with frustration. "...But Cam is right, our priority is finding Clark and the others. Once their found we can ask questions."

Booth nodded with a grim expression. "I know you don't want to hear this, but my gut tells me we are driving into something dangerous. Bones, we have to be careful and we have to keep an open mind if we're going to find them."

"I may be a lot of things, but I won't disregard someones' life for my own need for rationale. As for your gut, I am willing to defer to it, this time." She looked ahead at the road as she spoke, refusing to make eye contact.

"What are you saying? You believe in my blind instincts? This is a big moment for me." He joked.

"I'm saying I believe you wouldn't do anything intentional to hurt anyone." She replied. "I trust you."

Booth looked over at his partner and smiled. "That has to be one of the nicest things you've ever said to me, and I want you to know, I trust you too." He pulled the car over to the side of the road behind two police vehicles and cut the engine.

Booth flashed his I.D. at the officer as he got out of the car. "Where's the truck?"

"Over here, it looks as though they were hiding it behind this clump of trees, but one of our officer's saw it when he responded to a call. He ran the plates and you as well as an Agent Broyles were contacted." The Police Officer in charge explained, as they walked over to the truck. "It's empty, and we've secured the area waiting for you to show up."

"What kind of call was your officer responding too?" Brennan asked as Booth walked around the side of the truck.

"A man walking his dog in the area called when his retriever brought him this I.D. for an Agent Farnsworth." He handed Brennan a plastic evidence bag with Astrid's I.D. in it.

"Booth, they have to be here." Brennan showed the evidence to him, he scrutinized the badge in the plastic bag, when a black SUV pulled up and Olivia and Peter got out and rushed towards them.

"They found Astrid's I.D.? What have you checked out?" Olivia asked excitedly.

Brennan looked at Peter. "How did you get here so quickly?"

"Massive Dynamic's helicopter, it dropped us off at the municipal airfield. Nina felt she owed it to us." Peter smirked.

Olivia and Booth had spread out a schematic of the area on the hood of the car, pointing, discussing and determining. They talked, then appeared to argue and finally Booth nodded in agreement.

Olivia walked over to Peter. "I have a little gift on loan for you" she said handing him Booth's ankle revolver. We've agreed we shouldn't wait... Peter, I need you to have my back."

Peter's intensity burned into her. "You can count on it." He released the safety on the revolver. "What's the plan?"

As Olivia and Peter talked, Booth went to Brennan with a worried expression.

"Bones, this driveway forks before entering the parking lot of the building. We're counting on them not knowing who we are, we're going in right up to the building and pretending we're out looking for vacant property. Dunham and Bishop are taking the other driveway and coming in from the south with two officers." He hesitated for just a moment. "If I ask you to stay behind..."

"Booth... No! I need to come with you, I need to do this for Clark."

He reached over and embraced her. "Okay, I understand, but nothing can happen to you." He murmured in her ear.

"Or you." She replied.


	10. Green Green Green Red

_**Chapter 10: Green Green Green Red**_

"If anyone asks, we're interested in leasing the property. Remember, we don't know what we're walking into."

"I understand." She reassured him before stepping out of the SUV. They walked toward the front door of the building.

"Hello, anyone here?" Booth rapped on the door of the vacated animal hospital, a few seconds went by and he tried the doorknob but it was locked. He was deciding on the best way of gaining entrance, when Brennan held up a key. He gave her a surprised look.

"This wouldn't fool anyone" she whispered, holding a hide-a-key rock in her hand and giving him a sly smile. He took the key and gave her a knowing look as he removed his revolver from it's holster and held it at his side before unlocking and slowly edging the door open. After scanning the lobby and reception area and finding it clear, he motioned for Brennan to follow him in.

"It doesn't look like anyone has been here for a long time." She whispered as they walked around a partition that separated the lobby from the rooms behind it. They carefully entered one room after another, finding nothing but a thick coat of dust in what were once examining rooms or offices. At the end of the hallway was an employee break room, judging from the counter, sink and the built in refrigerator and dishwasher.

"Booth, look." Brennan pointed to the far corner of the room, they walked toward a small alcove where the wall bumped out and found a doorway and a flight of stairs descending into the dark.

"Stay behind me." He took a small flashlight out of his breast pocket and held it under his weapon, the beam of light illuminated the landing and a closed door below them.

* * *

While Booth and Brennan were inside, Olivia and Peter were outside, surveying the back of the building. The Police officers had been instructed to cover them and to stay on the perimeter of the parking lot until back up arrived.

They crossed the parking lot quickly and stopped with their backs pressed up against the building. The area was completely deserted, and that in itself gave it an ominous feeling. Olivia bent down to peer into a small window, it was at ground level and covered with bars. She saw shattered glass but no sign of Astrid and Clark.

"Olivia" Peter whispered, he motioned her towards the the small loading dock and waited while she climbed the stairs to the platform before ascending them himself. The man door and the the roll up door next to it were both locked and she silently gave her approval when Peter placed his gun in the waistband of his pants and took his lock pick set out. Olivia covered him and once the door was open, they entered the building cautiously.

The room was dark except for the light behind them and it took a moment for their eyes to adjust to their surroundings. Unlike the empty rooms in the front part of the building, there were several wooden crates pushed up against the wall. They were identical to the ones in the room Astrid and Clark had been kept in.

"What are these?" Olivia asked her voice barely audible.

Peter shook his head and stopped a moment to look at the markings on one of the crates. He frowned, his brow creased and his eyes looked concerned, as he pointed out a Massive Dynamic logo. What was more puzzling on a second look, the image was printed backwards.

They continued to search the storage area, but found nothing of interest, except for a metal door at one end of the room. Working together, Olivia faced the door with her weapon raised, while Peter opened it, and like Booth and Brennan, they found a set of stairs leading into darkness.

* * *

"Walter, we need to know the last part of this equation. You need to tell us." Newton walked around the chair where Walter's limp body was restrained. "We would prefer not to hurt anyone, but that is entirely up to you."

"I… I can't remember." He closed his eyes. "I'm very tired." His head nodded from side to side and he struggled to keep it upright.

"Dr. Bishop, you need to open your eyes." Newton stood behind him and with his hands on either side of his head, forced him to hold steady. Walter opened his eyes and saw Astrid being wheeled in on a stainless steel gurney, her arms, wrists and ankles tethered with straps.

A look of sorrow and defeat crossed Walter's face. "Please don't hurt her." He cried out.

"As I said, that is entirely up to you." Newton took a small device off of the surgery tray behind him and showed it to Walter, four tiny lights, green, green, green and red, lit up one after another. He smirked at Walter's confused and alarmed expression. He pointed it at Astrid and when he pressed a button, the device hummed and she was bathed in green light that flashed three times, and when it turned red, she cried out in pain, her body going taut and shaking. Newton looked at Walter. "Shall I continue?"

"Astrid, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry" Walter sobbed when he saw the brave look on her face turn to fear.

* * *

The door at the bottom of the stairs opened silently and Booth walked through it, Brennan behind him. The basement was dark except for the beam from his flash light which cast an eerie spotlight on yet another door across the room. They slowly and cautiously approached and opened it, and were surprised to find a brightly lit hallway with industrial looking cement block walls. Booth slipped his flashlight back into his pocket and they crept down the hall and stopped at the first door they came to. They peered through the window in the door and Brennan recognized it was a laboratory, but even though the equipment looked familiar, she thought there was something odd about it.

"It looks like a research lab, I wonder what they do here?" she whispered to him.

"I dunno" he muttered, "but it's giving me the creeps, come on."

They walked to the next door and found it ajar. Inside, large pieces of cardboard were on the floor, packing crates were against one wall, all except for one, it had been pulled under a broken window.

Brennan eyed the crates. "These are used for large pieces of medical equipment." The thought gave her chills and caused her skin to prickle and she and Booth exchanged looks of concern.

"Stay close." He whispered to her and they continued down the hallway to the next door. It was windowless and locked as were the next two doors.

Like the room with the lab equipment the next door had a window, and when they looked in, it caused the adrenaline to course through their bodies. A man with a grotesque shaped head and features hovered over Clark's prone and unconscious body, his mouth was pried open and the man was inserting a metal plate of some kind into his soft palette.

Booth tried opening the door and when he found it locked, he threw his shoulder against it, but it didn't budge. "Stand back!" He commanded and he fired his gun at the lock.

* * *

Olivia and Peter had opened the door at the bottom of the stairs and light flooded over them as they walked into the basement. When they heard a gunshot, they ran down the hall with their weapons drawn in front of them, trying different doors and finding them all locked. In the distance they could hear the sound of scuffling and large items being thrown about.

The sound of Booth's voice echoed in the hallway. "Bones! God Damn it!" Another shot was fired, and seconds later they turned a corner and saw a man running out of one of the doorways.

"Peter, I'll go!" Olivia yelled out and she chased after the suspect as he ran down the opposite end of the hallway.

Peter rushed into the room and found Brennan looking dazed and unsteady, her hands pressing down near Booth's collarbone, blood was seeping through her fingers.

"Back up is on its way, Temperance?" He moved toward Clark who lay in a heap next to the gurney.

"They have Astrid, you gotta go!" Clark mumbled. Brennan looked at him "Go!"

Peter spun around and took off in the direction that Olivia had gone and ran even faster when he heard the sound of another gunshot.

Olivia pursued the suspect down the hallway, when he disappeared around a corner, she stopped. She flattened herself against the wall and counted to three before bolting out. She fired first, when she saw the look in the eyes of the disfigured man who held a gun out in front of him. Her aim was accurate, the force of the bullet threw him back and a patch of blood spread on his forehead as he fell to the ground. She kicked his gun away before she continued down the hallway and pushed her way through a set of double doors into the room where Walter and Astrid were being held prisoner. She saw Newton pointing and pressing a device at Astrid, who was writhing in pain.

"Stop, you son of a bitch, give me a reason to shoot you!" Olivia shouted.

Her gaze left Newton and turned toward two armed workers in the lab, one raised his gun at her and Olivia fired at him, and at the identical moment, Peter appeared and shot the other.

Newton looked calm. "Hello Agent Dunham, Mr. Bishop... Well well Olivia, it appears you're not as weak as I might have thought. You've learned a thing or two about strength."

"Take a step backward...Slowly... keep your hands where I can see them." She ordered.

Newton took a step back and raised his hands.

Peter rushed toward Astrid, she was unconscious but still breathing. Then he went to Walter, it was evident he had been drugged.

"Hello son." He said feebly. "I had to tell him things... Astrid... but I didn't tell him everything."

"Newton!" Olivia yelled. "Keep your hands up." She stood with her gun pointed directly at him. He did as he was told, but the device with the three green and one red light, was still in his hand. With his arms up, he pointed it at the ceiling, and pressed the button. A humming noise filled the room and a green light flashed three times before turning red. They all gasped with pain.

Newton pointed the device away from the ceiling and at Olivia, the light flashed over her and all her senses were assaulted as if they were wrapped and squeezed in barbed wire. She fell to the floor and could faintly hear Peter shouting, but through the thick shards of pain she could clearly hear Newton in her head.

"I guess I was right the first time Olivia, you are weak." He laughed, but his mirth was short lived when Peter tackled him and the device flew out of his hand causing the room to go pitch black. Newton struggled and kicked himself loose from Peter grip, he was disoriented from the noise, the pain and the dark.

"Peter" Olivia called out, the sharp pain she felt had changed when it went dark, now she felt as if she were drowning.

"I'm here" he responded, "Where are you?" He searched for her frantically, stumbling over equipment, he could hear her ragged breathing and every second seemed an eternity.

"Olivia, say something, I need to follow your voice." He called out to her.

"Peter, here, I'm here..." She whimpered. "Here..."

He finally found her in the darkness and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "Liv, I've got you. You've got to fight it." Peter pleaded.

"I can't breath." She said between gulps of air, clinging to him as if he were a life line.

He sensed she was growing weaker and he was fearful that she would fade in her arms. "Olivia, stay with me, please, stay with me." He could feel her grasp loosen and her body going limp. "Don't leave me" he whispered.

Peter's despair ended with a jolt to his senses, when he heard a crash and the darkness in the room suddenly disappeared and in its place he was blinded by a flash of light. As his pupils adjusted, he felt Olivia's breath against his neck and whatever it was that tormented her, had let go. She took a deep breath and then panted as if trying to slow her heart beat. "Take it easy, you're okay." Peter held her against him, afraid of letting her go.

He looked up and saw Clark, standing next to a toppled piece of equipment, that had the same sequences of three green and one red lights. He had knocked it on the cement floor and was bashing at it with a metal stool.

Broyles appeared, his face hardened with concern. "We have another agent down" he yelled his voice piercing through the commotion of the FBI agents who had followed him in. "The paramedics are here, they're treating Agent Booth." He looked around. "Who else was here, or more importantly, where did they go?"

Peter looked around and saw FBI agents helping Walter and Clark standing over Astrid, but there was no sign of Newton.

* * *

"Jesus Bones, you look like you could fix your hair or something..." He murmured, an I.V. had been attached to his arm, the bag hung above him on a hook attached to the gurney he lay on. Brennan stood next to him, she had refused to be treated beyond the ice pack she held on the back of her head.

She smiled at his attempt to make a joke. "Ssshhh, don't talk, just be quiet." She put the ice pack down and held his hand in hers.

"You saved me Booth, you saved me again." She choked out the words as she realized how close they both had been to death.

"It's what partners do." He mumbled. "The Bureau will pay for your dry cleaning."

"I'll remember that." She laughed to herself.

"Bones, what the hell is going on? What is this?" He asked drifting off.

She squeezed his hand "I think Agent Broyles was right. We don't want to know." She walked next to him as the paramedics wheeled him out.

* * *

Broyles stood in the middle of the lab, watching and pondering the scene in front of him. Walter was drinking a bottle of orange juice that one of the medics had provided, Clark was sitting next to Astrid who was awake and alert and Olivia leaned back in a chair as the medics checked her pupils and took her blood pressure.

"I think everyone of you is lucky to be alive. Do you know what happened here?" Broyles asked them.

Peter stood with his arms folded in front of him, looking at Broyles. "We all know what went down here. The real question is, what's coming next?"

Broyles shook his head. "He's still out there, this isn't over." He walked towards the FBI agent who had called for him.

"Olivia, are you feeling better? Would you like some of my juice?" Walter asked kindly. He had walked over to her on unsteady feet.

"Sit down Walter." Peter said watching his father teeter and offering him a chair.

"Thank you Walter, but I'm fine." She gave him a reassuring smile as the medic unwrapped her arm from the blood pressure cuff.

"How is she?" She looked at Astrid and Clark and then up at Peter.

"Apparently she doesn't remember much after she and Clark were taken out of the room. Broyles is hoping she'll come up with more information, but..."

"She needs to be hypnotized, let's get the tank ready!" Walter exclaimed interrupting Peter.

Peter smirked and shook his head. "I don't know what's worse, Walter in Wonderland, or Walter in our land."

* * *

Epilogue next...


	11. Epilogue: Plausible Deniability

_**Epilogue: Plausible Deniability**_

Four days had passed since the FBI raided the vacant animal hospital in Hagerstown. Evidence had been collected, Agents, Consultants and Law Enforcement had been debriefed and informed of the _official story_. The body brought to the Jeffersonian was the result of illegal experimentation on humans. Through the course of the investigation, the laboratory had been found, but unfortunately, the criminal minds behind them had eluded capture. No mention of David Robert Jones or Thomas Jerome Newton appeared in Broyles report.

The Jeffersonian team were told what they needed to know and with the exception of Hodgins, the explanation was satisfactory.

"Camille, your report was impeccable, and I appreciate your discretion." Broyles stirred his coffee and looked across the table at her. It had been an extraordinary case, with many unanswered questions and surprising outcomes, one of which was the undeniable chemistry between them.

"I am sorry I have to leave this afternoon. It's the job, you understand." He knew she did and that somehow made it harder to leave.

"Phillip, the next time you're in DC, call me and we'll finish what we started." Cam said with a slightly provocative smile.

He looked at her sideways, if this were a poker game, he might have to fold.

"I meant dinner." She laughed seeing through his serious expression.

"I would enjoy that." He chuckled to himself and wondered, how many moments it takes, before it could be called a relationship.

* * *

"I don't suppose you'll be in Boston anytime soon?" Astrid looked at Clark wistfully. A bond had formed between them and she wondered if she would ever feel whole without him.

"Is that an invitation? If it is, than the answer is yes, I'll be in Boston anytime and soon." He tucked her arm in his as they walked down the sidewalk together.

"Clark, I'm really conflicted. On one hand I regret everything you've had to go through, but on the other hand, I'm so thankful you did. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there."

He chuckled "I'm not really a knight in shining armor kinda guy, and I don't go around quoting old dead philosophers, but it's true, what doesn't kill us, only makes us stronger. Although, I have to admit that lab was a lot scarier than the 'hood in Lancaster."

He stopped and looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. "You know, you got some weird ass co-workers."

She laughed and tried to look insulted, but lost her chance when he planted a soulful kiss on her lips.

* * *

"Walter, Agent Broyles gave Angela and I, one huge sermon this morning." Hodgins couldn't hide the amusement in his voice. "And it wasn't about traveling to an alternate Universe without a passport."

"Oh my, I hope I wasn't the cause." Walter said, eating a chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream sundae.

"I can neither confirm or deny that." Hodgins answered.

"Let's just say, the term plausible deniability came up several times in the conversation." Angela added. "You really are a trip Walter, and Hodgins and I are both glad you're all right."

"Oh thank you, that is very kind of you and with the exception of the kidnapping, drugs, torture, and death, this has been an interesting experience" He licked his spoon and smacked his lips. "Although, if I had to do it over again, I might not mix lemon meringue pie with liver and onions."

* * *

Booth and Brennan sat in their usual places across from Sweets, staring at the psychologist as though they were teenagers being lectured by a parent. "Well, that concludes our session and I must say, I am pleasantly surprised at how open minded you've both been through this case. Especially you Dr. Brennan. I know empirical science is your driving force and I can see this as a moment of growth for you."

"I hate psychology." Brennan said abruptly.

"Me too." Booth chimed in.

"This is just his way of saying we didn't make an issue out of the improbable and impossible scenarios we experienced, so therefore we are accepting of it."

"That thing, the squishy headed guy was trying to put in Clark's mouth, did you ever find out what it was?"

"Squishy head? Is that another new FBI term?"

"Come on Bones, you know as well as I do he looked like Abe Simpson."

"Who? I don't know who that is."

"Homer's dad."

"The ancient Greek poet who wrote the Illiad and the Odyssey?"

"No, Homer Simpson." Booth broke out into a grin and Brennan raised her eyebrows at him.

She stood and helped her partner up, his arm was immobilized and in a sling from his injuries. She straightened the band around his neck and fixed the collar of his jacket. He thanked her with his smile and she said your welcome with hers.

Sweets enjoyed witnessing these moments between Booth and Brennan, it made their dismissive behavior toward him worth while. He felt superior knowing what their hearts knew, even if their brains did not.

"See you next time." Sweets called after them as they left his office.

They stopped for a moment to speak to Olivia and Peter who were waiting for their turn with the psychologist.

"Temperance tells me you'll have a one hundred percent recovery." Peter said, emphasizing each syllable in Brennan's name.

"Yeah, I'm lucky, it shouldn't have happened in the first place, but whacha gonna do?" Booth answered, mimicking his inflection.

Olivia and Brennan looked at each other. The discussion on alpha-males had been eye-opening for one and affirming for the other.

"The next time you're in DC, please stop by the Jeffersonian." Brennan offered. She shook Olivia's hand and then Peter's.

Both Booth and Olivia tried to tell themselves it was about courtesy as they timed how long the handshake lasted.

"Well we shouldn't keep Dr. Sweets waiting, we have a plane to catch in a couple of hours." Olivia said softly.

"Enjoy yourselves." Booth said with a chuckle.

"That would be highly unlikely, these sessions can be quite uncomfortable." Brennan added.

Peter and Olivia looked at them as they walked away and looked at each other before stepping into Sweets office.

* * *

"So Dr. Sweets, what is it we can tell you?" Peter asked after they seated themselves on the love seat that was still warm from the bodies before them.

"I'd just like to ask you a few questions about what it's like to work together, what works and what doesn't." Sweets sat back in his chair with a notepad and pen in his hands. "Let's start with you Agent Dunham. What professional attribute or attributes does Peter have that makes your relationship work?"

"Yes, Agent Dunham, do tell." Peter said with a smirk.

Olivia looked a little uncomfortable, more about the intense look Peter gave her than the question Sweets asked.

"Well, Peter is the only one who speaks Walter fluently. He has a vast amount of knowledge and a background to go with it. He has integrity and I feel I can count on him. In fact, I have and he has always come through for me." She directed her words directly to Peter. "He has my back." The look he gave her in return, effectively shut Sweets out.

"And you, Peter, how would you answer that question."

"Agent Dunham is the most courageous woman I have ever met. She is real, what you see is what you get. She is the only person I know who I would trust with my life." He answered the question, oblivious to Sweets presence.

Sweets chuckled to himself, both had answered the question he had asked and one he had not.

"What issues keep your working relationship from not working?" Sweets asked.

Peter answered first. "The world coming to an end seems to be an obstacle."

Olivia smirked at the remark. "There's also a line that you don't want to cross. One that could affect one's effectiveness in performing their duties."

"Is that affect or effect, Agent Dunham?" Peter teased her.

"Dr. Sweets, are we and Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan your only subjects for your research. We may not be the best sampling." Olivia offered, turning her attention back to Sweets.

"No, not at all, well, at the moment you are, however I have a colleague who has put me in touch with another set of partners that I hope to interview. They work out of the west coast she is a CBI Agent and he is a consultant. I'm told they have an interesting dynamic as well. Agent Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane, do you know them?"

-Over and out

* * *

Author's note: If you've taken the time to read this whole story, I give you my sincerest thanks for sticking with it. For those of you who have left me reviews, it truly means a lot to me that you took the time to be so thoughtful, I value your observations and encouragement immensely!

Keeping characters in character is hard when two worlds collide. The two shows are really different, but the lead characters share such similar dynamics, when you focus on what they have in common it's shippyness (I'm submitting it to Webster's). I've read fan fiction which easily captures the chemistry between characters, and that's something I would like to improve upon. That and writing a good and proper sentence!

I like Astrid and I immediately thought Clark Edison would be a good match for her, if we can get them to exchange phone numbers, I think it could really work! ;o)

Cam and Broyles were a little harder to write for. He's not a very likable or sympathetic character but I find his duplicity and authority kinda intriguing, and like Brennan said, Cam's worthy of having sexual intercourse or at least alluding to it.

Angela and Hodgins helped me support Walter, who I found really hard to write for. I'm not sure what it is, but his voice seems elusive. Maybe because I think he's actually a really dark character but the bumbler seems easier to describe.

The bad guys are a no brainer. David Robert Jones may not have been necessary, but he helped fill in some holes in my story.

Anyway, thanks again for reading.

~Mochi

P.S. When I originally started this story, I had thought it would be fun to have Brennan, Peter Bishop and Patrick Jane at some sort of workshop for FBI Consultants. Maybe someone else will take that on, as I couldn't incorporate The Mentalist into the story and still make it flow. (I haven't watched the show as diligently as is necessary for fan fic, but after May, I hope it's my new obsession.)


End file.
